Doki Doki: Reality of Today
by TheOptimisticSpectator
Summary: In this comedic story of love and hate, The four girls have found a way out of the Screaming Void. However, they now face new problems on Earth after meeting a certain young adult and his brother in the suburbs of the South. As the four girls adjust to their new life, supernatural & worldly occurrences ensue. From ghosts & SCPs to gangsters & SJWs, what experiences will unfold?
1. S1, EP1: What's That In The Sky?

**Episode** **1: What's That In The Sky?**

"FUCK!"

Connor Moretti, a half-Italian Texan who was also a quarter Irish, was quite perturbed when he stubbed his toe into the leg of his dinner table. He looked down at the toe in question, which looked fine externally, but was actually throbbing with pain. He sighed. It was just his luck.

On top of the pressure of trying to get into his preferred college, that being the University For Texans, he was forced to spend part of his summer working a full-time job at a pizzeria famously known as The Schmuck's Slice, as well as manage his brother, Aiden, a 14 year old boy that had a superiority complex.

Connor had the grand idea that, since his parents had gone on vacation for a month and left him to tend to the house, it would be quite a liberating feeling to be left to all of this _freedom_.

Nope.

What a naive thought.

 _ **CRACK!**_

What a _naive_ thought.

Connor whipped his head around towards the source of the noise to see Aiden leaning against a wall in a leather jacket and aviators, a broken vase opposite of him.

"Aiden! What in hell's bells happened here?!"

Aiden looked up at Connor, lowering his head slightly to look questioningly at Connor over his aviators, then moved his head back over slowly to survey the broken vase.

"Looked at me wrong." He muttered in a snarky tone.

"What kind of dumbass excuse is that?!"

Aiden faked a haughty laugh, flashing smug smile.

"It ain't an excuse, bud. It's a _promise_."

"That's the wrong saying."

Aiden waved his hand dismissively, walking over to the vase and kicking one of the pieces idly. Connor gawked as he did so.

"The hell are you doin'?!"

"Listen, Connie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-I don't _need_ to worry about this vase. It was mere decor, nothing more."

Aiden's facial expressions morphed constantly, all of them taking some form of a smirking, haughty fourteen-year old.

"Yeah, well what you _should_ worry about is the ass-whooping Mom's gonna give you when she comes home."

At the mention of beloved Mother, Connor could see Aiden hesitate, a single bead of sweat running down the side of his face. However, in only a second, he switched back to his smug attitude, throwing his head back slightly and laughing.

" _Mom?_ Connor, ol'-buddy-ol'-pal, she's gone for _two weeks-"_

He said this whilst whipping two fingers up to signify the number two.

"-along with dad. We'll have this _whole_ place shining like the backside of a baby's bottom by the time they get back."

Connor sighed, rubbing his forehead, before promptly removing his fingers, remembering something about how oil on the hands could cause acne on the face.

 _Ah, damn it, now i'm self-reflecting,_ He thought to himself.

Upon an overview of this Caucasian 18-year old, he didn't think himself to be handsome particularly, but not carrying traits similar to that of a mentally-handicapped goat, either. Of course, he had some acne, though it wasn't too bad. Unfortunately, that didn't fly for good looks in 2020, as most girls he knew usually had or were looking for boyfriends with faces clearer than holy water at Sunday mass. A bit shorter than average, around 5'7" in height, which _definitely_ lessened his chances with women, who, for some reason, mainly preferred men with bigfoot-like qualities.

"I weesh I had a man who's over 6 feet, has a $200K+/year job, a sports car, a giant house, and a huge dick." Connor mocked, trying to impersonate what he thought was the average woman at his school.

 _All of them are hypocrites_ , he thought to himself in frustration. _Of course they can be picky, but if I want a girl who doesn't look like a whale, i'm automatically a sexist pig._

"Woah, calm down there, incel." He heard Aiden chime in.

"You're one to talk."

As he turned his head up to glare at Aiden, he noticed another drop of sweat trace its way down the side of Aiden's face, who grinned nervously and shook his head.

"Ah, b-bullshit. I got plenty of...bitches. Yeah, a whole load of them! There's Rachel and, uh, Sarah-"

"You mean those thots that follow you around because you lead a gang of middle-schoolers and have more than $50 in your wallet?"

Connor knew this was one of the rare moments where Aiden dropped his air of superiority and became a little brother when his face turned red and he balled his fists.

"Shut up, loser! You don't have a girlfriend, so don't act like you would know anything! Loser bitch!"

Connor sighed as Aiden's current situation reminded Connor of what he was going to rant about next.

To Connor, this day and age was, in regards of all history, a complete and utter disappointment to _all_ of human history. Despite technological innovations, advances in medical science, and the rise of more third-world countries to first-world status, it seemed that there was still a ridiculous amount of stupidity just ready to circulate in this world. Of course, he had plenty of his own biases, but he didn't consider them to be outrageous or extremely hateful in any way. He started to shake his head, smiling.

"I'm starting to think like a hipster."

"If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck…"

Connor peered over at Aiden in bewilderment.

"How do I, in any way, look like a hipster?" He said, sweeping his hands over the ruffled t-shirt with the word 'Cuh-Lassic' on it, as well as the dirty jeans and brown boots he wore. Aiden tapped his chin in thought.

"More like a redneck hipster."

"That's an oxymoron."

 _Rumble, rumble.  
_

The sounds of thunder and grey skies prompted Connor to carry on with his next plan of action.

"Of course it's storming outside." Connor said aloud.

"Now what's the problem with that, brother?" Aiden chimed in, noticing his brother's odd behavior. Connor looked down, then away, waving his hand dismissively.

"Nothing. Just got some hunting to do."

Aiden made a face, then snickered.

"Hunting, you say? How pathetic. We live in a society, Connor. Why resort to such barbaric practices?"

"Do you have Alzheimer's, Aiden? I told you this five times before, I'm trying to save us _money, c-a-s-h m-o-n-e-y_ on groceries. If we can bring in some good meat, then we should be relatively fine in food, and then we can actually _save_ some money, for God's sake."

Aiden shrugged, heading back to his room.

"Whatevs, brother. You should really get with the times. Get a job. Put some supermarket food on the table, not that barbarian meat you scrounge up from the forest."

"I already have a-"

 _Slam._

"...job."

Connor sighed to himself as he headed towards the back door, where the truck and rifle laid in wait.

"Time to go get some barbarian meat."

* * *

 _ **BANG!**_

As the gunshot rang out, a cloud of red mist exploded from the bunny that took a shot through the chest.

"Yes!"

Connor pumped his fist in the air as he lowered the rifle, and jogged over to inspect the gains. He was a bit dismayed that he had to use the rifle, as meat usually came out better when the prey was shot by an arrow or bludgeoned, preferably by a bow. However, he didn't have the money to afford such a luxury of a weapon, at least not yet.

He took out the hunting knife that was secured in the holster on his hip, then began to skin the animal, ensuring not to pierce any org-

"Shit!" Connor exclaimed as he felt the edge of the knife accidentally stab too deep into the skin, puncturing an organ, indicated by the crimson-red blood pouring out of the spot he had impaled his knife into. He sighed in frustration as he flicked his knife blade, whipping off the blood. The meat was surely going to be tainted, and wouldn't taste as good when it got processed.

"Damn it. Of all days…"

 _Bzzzzz._

Connor perked his head up in curiosity, and brought up his rifle, looking around quickly as he heard the faint sound.

 _Bzzzz._

"Hell's that?"

Connor scanned the upper parts of the forest he was in, as it seemed to be emitting from above.

 _Might be a dove_ , Connor thought to himself. _Now_ that _would be a nice meal._

 _Bzzzz._

Connor flicked his head to the right, and noticed something whizz by. He brought his rifle to sight the entity, and fired.

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound of an impact and the sight of the entity falling put a grin on Connor's face, and he sprinted over to the spot where he saw the thing fall.

"Oh, hell yeah! That was a nice shot! If that was a dove, we're gonna have some good eatin' toni-Wha?"

Connor came to a quick stop as he gawked at the scene.

Upon arrival, the entity, whatever it had been, had just suddenly turned to dust, and was still disintegrating as Connor stood there.

 _Holy sh- Thanos?!_

Whatever it had been, it had made quite a sizable crater in the ground, about a meter on each side and two feet deep. Finally, as the last vestiges of the dust disappeared, Connor was left there to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

" _ **RREEEEAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!"**_

They wouldn't stop. The screams were constant at this point. Ear-shattering, unending screams.

" _ **AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

She wasn't sure, at this point, if it was those things screaming or herself, but she couldn't handle it anymore.

" _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

She couldn't feel her throat, her eyes, her face. The tears wouldn't stop, and she felt terrible pain all over her body, most likely from the continual scratching and bashing of her face and body she had been doing for who knows how long.

" _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

What time was it? Where was she? Why was she here? Surely there was a god, because what else would have condemned her to this utterly horrifying fate?

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"**_

She felt hatred and sorrow mix inside of her like a boiling pot. She wanted to kill something, now more than ever, more than when that girl -she couldn't remember the name- tried to sway over the MC with her depression.

" _ **GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**_

More than when that tiny bitch tried to convince the MC with her shitty cupcakes.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**_

More than when that tall fucker tried to fucking molest the MC like the fucking pig she-

" _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-**_

" _ **STOP! STOP! KILL ME! JUST MAKE IT FUCKING STOP! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! FUCKING END ME! DELETE ME! FIND MY FUCKING CODE AND DELETE IT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! KILL ME! FUCK-**_

Darkness.

…

…

…

It had stopped.

…

…

…

What happened? She could see, but everything was pitch-black. She was still sentient, still aware. What had happened?

…

…

…

What was that? A line of code? No...it was something else entirely. A gateway...but to where?...

…

…

…

A gateway out of here. Out of this mess…

But there were three others. Three other gateways…

…

…

…

 **Fine.**

She reached out with whatever part of her being was considered a tendril and touched the gateway, and immediately a bright light enveloped her vision, closing around her.

Within only a few moments, she felt…finally…

At bliss.

* * *

"Weeghghh..."

Monika's eyes fluttered open. Everything in her sight was hazy. Everything felt... _alien_.

"Wrguhhh..."

As she moved around, she felt her- was that a body? Her body? She had a _body_? A real _body?_

"Weaugh..."

This thing she was in felt unreal, bizarre, unlike anything she had ever experienced. She could feel her eyes in her head, her toes curling, her hands shaking, the nerves in her body pressed against the cold container she was in…

Wait, what?

"Wugh..."

As she muttered this to herself, she realized that she could barely control her mouth- Oh, god, _a real mouth!_ Before, she could only speak by inputting text. This was a completely new feeling, and although she could only make incoherent sounds, she was absolutely overjoyed.

However, she didn't have long to celebrate this seeming rebirth. She brought her head up groggily to peer through the big window that was on the capsule she was in. The contents on the outside was murky, as the window distorted the view significantly. However, she could make out some humanoid figures, though they barely looked human from what she could make out.

"...Fuck….what a…..can you…"

Monika could faintly hear the sounds of voices speaking. The language sounded alien, though she could somehow understand every word from them. As she strained to hear, she could make out more of what they were saying.

"...That son of a bitch! Destroying our drone like that! What a dickhead!"

"I know! That shit's expensive, like, 40,000 credits per drone! And this redneck bastard just shoots it!"

"Millions of years watching these tards at work, and they just get more and more stupid as they advance! We've lost so many resources in the past to these assholes! I'm tired of this shit! I'M TIRED OF IT, LARRY!"

The beings paused for a second, then one of them, seeming to be a leader of some sort, spoke.

"You know what? Fuck this. Larry, we're gonna send these four specimen down to Earth to go-"

As the being continued to rant, its conversation became difficult for Monika to understand. Meanwhile, she reflected on his words.

 _Drones? Down to Earth? Four specimen?_ She thought anxiously, worried about her current predicament.

 _Ssssssssss._

Out of nowhere, mist began to pour out of holes in the capsule, then a countdown sequence initiated.

" _Ten. Nine. Eight."_

"W-waugh!"

Monika glanced around in alarm, unsure and worried about what was going to happen.

" _...Three. Two. One. Launch."_

 _ **WOOOMPH!**_

In a sudden moment, the capsule Monika was in blasted downwards, and Monika shook around heavily as it launched out of whatever it had just come from. After a few more moments, she shook her head, steadying her gaze, and noticed through the window, which now cleared up, three other drop pods.

 _That can't be…_

As on of the drop pods swayed to the side slightly, Monika gasped as she laid her eyes on a sight she had never imagined she would be seeing.

She was in space, and in the distance...was Earth. And her pod was rocketing right towards it.

* * *

"What a shit run." Connor muttered to himself, utterly disappointed with the outcome of the hunting.

After that freak incident with that weird thing that turned to dust (which Connor was frightened he would be next), he moved on, and had only managed to take out one other bunny. It was comparatively worse than most other times, where he often caught at least five or more small animals such as bunnies, and possibly even deer sometimes, if he was lucky.

As he drove his truck down the straight, long trail back to his house, which was miles away, he pondered about his future plans. There was, in all honesty, too much on his platter, considering all the facts. His little brother had talked about something, while the two were having breakfast a week ago, about some 'rackets' he was dealing in, but immediately changed the subject after seemingly screwing up in mentioning that. His job at the Schmuck's Slice was pretty good, save for the fact that his boss was a knockoff Mr. Krabs, only somehow cheaper, often cutting short on replacing certain things or trying to get away with not making payments with certain individuals, including Connor. Beyond that, his parents, who already didn't have great jobs to start off with, found it to be ideal to go on vacation _for a month_ during this whole ordeal.

 _Enough complaining, fag,_ Connor thought humorously to himself. _You're leading the hustler's lifestyle. Let's get that bread-_

Connor's train of thought was broken by the sight of a bright ball in the sky- no two, wait three-

"Holy shit, what are those?"

Connor stopped the truck momentarily on the dirt road as he peered up towards the bright balls zooming across the sky.

 _They must be...shooting stars, huh?_ Connor thought to himself, beginning to get excited. _I've never seen something like- wait, those are pretty big._

Indeed, the stars were getting quite big in the sky. Seemingly growing in size-

"No. No fuckin' way." Connor said aloud in shock as he witnessed the meteor-like objects hurl nearby, straight towards an empty fields a couple miles away-

 _ **BOOOOOOOOO-**_

After only milliseconds of the blast, Connor could feel his ears pop, and everything seemed to move in slow motion as the explosion rocked his truck violently, breaking every window in it, and causing the whole thing to tilt almost on its side, to which Connor fell onto the seat beside him. During this whole time, he swore he could hear an ethereal version of 'Claire De Lune' playing in his ears.

…

…

...

After a few moments, the sound returned to Connor's ears, and he brought himself up, staring in shock at the colossal stacks of smoke in the distance, trailing up into the sky. As this was happening, the storm above seemed to be affected by this freakish accident, pouring down rain like crazy.

"Wha-what the f-fuck?..."

After a couple dozen seconds of shell-shock, Connor felt something inside of him put the truck back into 'Drive' and stomp on the gas pedal, steering his wheel to the left. The truck screeched off the dirt trail and towards the site of the explosion.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_ Connor thought to himself. And yet, for some reason, he kept going.

Eventually, after a couple minutes or so of driving, he finally arrived at the site, and brought his truck to a screeching halt.

In front of him, plumes of black and dark grey smoke billowed up into the sky, and giant craters as big as the house he lived in surrounded the site.

 _Holy shit...holy shit!_ Connor thought to himself in excitement. _This is so...COOL!_

Hopping out of the vehicle, Connor instantly whipped out his phone and began taking pictures, as well as making sure to record plenty of footage.

"Hey guys, Connor Moretti here, before I begin this video, make sure to _**SMASH**_ the like and subscribe button, and hit the bell to get notifications! Leave a comment, too, if you're feeling up to it! Now, I just found myself at the _crash site_ of a small meteorite! (I'm gonna be famous!) So, from what I can see, there seems to be, uh, a lot of smoke and shit..."

* * *

"Uugh...Eeergh…"

Monika could barely feel her hands as she began to regain consciousness. The pod had crashed into the ground so hard she had whip-lashed her brain into a KO. To her surprise, her head did not dislocate from the rest of her body, as she would have expected from such a hard landing.

After a few moments of recuperation, her mind raced with decision-making. Of course, she had little time to rejoice in her new environment, as she seemed to be in a terrible predicament. Upon trying to move her limbs around, however, she noticed they felt like spaghetti noodles.

Of course, this was to be expected, considering she had never operated a body prior to this.

Thus, with one idea in mind, she began smacking the walls around her, expecting some sort of escape hatch in the pod that would open the front panel. Dazed although she was, she still had her wits about her, and despite the confusing and terrifying situation, her mind was focused on ridding itself of this scenario as quickly as possible.

After one particular hit of a button, a loud sound blared out from within the pod, causing Monika to cringe in pain as it reverberated into her ears.

 _Sssssssss._

With a noticeable hiss, the front window of the pod opened, allowing for Monika to stagger her way out onto the ground.

Immediately, as soon as she tried to move her legs, she felt a strong sense of nausea erupt in her throat, and she instantly fell to her hands and knees, vomiting copious amounts of some strange metal liquid onto the ground.

 _Sssss._

With little time to recuperate from the nauseating feeling that embodied her stomach right now, her head darted up as she heard the hissing of other pods opening. As this was happening, the sound of a vehicle coming to a stop a couple dozen meters away could be audibly heard that it reached her ears. Her brain once again went into overdrive, calculating every possibility of what might be occurring right now. After only a few seconds of consideration, Monika decided it would be best to get away from this site and seek help beyond.

Thus, with great strength, Monika lifted herself up, but immediately began coughing profusely as she inhaled the smoke from the crash. Irregardless of that, she began staggering towards the last sound of where the vehicle came from, eager to get away from this site.

 _I can only assume those other pods are those three,_ Monika thought to herself. _And I am 100% sure that if they find me, they will try to kill me._

Finally, after several bouts of staggering, falling, then getting back up with great effort, Monika seemed to have arrived at the cusp of the billowing smoke stack. As her face cleared the smoke, the sound of someone speaking, which was at first faint and had gradually gotten louder, now sounded as if it was coming from right in front of her. As her eyes adjusted from the smoke, she took in a shorter-looking male staring at his phone, speaking to himself, holding a rifle idly in his other hand. In indescribable wonder and relief, Monika waved her hand towards the stranger.

"Hey-"

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _By the way, if you love what I write, please consider supporting me on my P.A.T.R.E.O.N., 'theoriginalauthor' (type it into the web address for the website), or if you want to make a one-time donation, my Venmo is 'Finn-Romaine'. You do not have to donate, I appreciate you taking the time to read my writings nonetheless, but any and all donations are deeply appreciated and allow me to get chapters out quicker!_

* * *

 _ **If you want to join my Discord and ask questions or socialize, here's the link: 9F7K82S**_


	2. S1, EP2: Aliens!

**Episode 2: Aliens?!**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-"

Without realizing it, Connor had practiced very poor trigger discipline, having allowed his finger to linger on the trigger of his rifle as he was waving it around. And as soon as something had jumped out of the fog to scare him-

"FUUUUUUCK!"

Connor panicked immensely as he realized someone had met the end of his barrel. He scrambled over with dread and hovered over his victim, quickly turning red as he realized she was completely bare-skinned and covered in some odd liquid substance similar to slime.

 _Wait a second…_

Upon closer inspection of the face, Connor could make out the features of a familiar face. It didn't take too much inspection as he noticed the odd haircut.

"Holy sh...are you Monika?!"

The girl, who had already been disoriented from the blast, was shocked into reality by the gunshot wound in her side, which was growing more and more painful the quicker she came out of her disoriented state. She looked up at James, her hands hovering around her wound.

"Is...is this real?"

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh…..Maybe?"

 _You stupid fuck, TREAT HER!_

Connor went into autopilot, taking off his shirt and tying it around the wound as he recalled procedure from a first aid class he took in school. Monika cried out in pain as the shirt was tightened around the wound, making Connor flinch and apologize profusely.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so fuckin' sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!"

And yet, as he continued tying, her face didn't show any contempt, or anger or fear. Instead, she looked as if she had made the biggest epiphany in her life. Her eyes were wide as she kept gazing at Connor, almost unbelieving that he was there.

"You...you're actually...real?"

 _Is this woman on acid?_ Connor thought to himself.

"I am indeed here, yes-"

"This...isn't some...trick…?"

"...No."

"Oh...Oh god...Oh god…"

"Hey, uh, we don't have time to worry about your trip right now. We gotta get the hell out of here before the- SHIT!"

Connor glanced over to see dust billowing in the far distance as several police cruisers made their way towards the scene, evident by their flashing lights and wailing sirens.

"Oh, fuuuck, fuck fuck fUUCCCKKK!"

In a panic, Connor picked up Monika in a bridal carry, causing her to release a painful shout.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but we have to get the hell out of here, like right-"

 _Gaaaasp!_

Connor released a high-pitched scream as something came crawling out of the fumes of the crash, having been ready to turn and run. However, he then only noticed the feminine features of the thing coming out, and started to quickly catch on what was going on here.

"No...don't tell me you got the whole crew here?!" Connor surmised in shocked panic.

The girl, which Connor noted to be Sayori by her distinct features, looked up at him, a plethora of emotions filling her eyes.

"Wha...wha...where…."

Before she could mutter anything else, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she collapsed, prompted a frightened shriek from Connor.

"Oh CHRIST, did she die?!"

He looked down to see Monika having fainted in her arms, then looked up to see the police cruisers getting closer. This overwhelming tide of emotions threw Connor's brain into overdrive. Without a second thought, he ran to his truck, circling around, opening the door and throwing Monika into the passenger seat.

Closing the door, he went back around and picked up Sayori's limp body, groaning in disgust as he once more made contact with the disturbing slime that coated their bodies. He carried her back to the truck, throwing her in the backseat and slamming the door.

"Wait, wasn't there more than two?" Connor muttered to himself, looking back at the crash site in dread. He ran back once more, starting to feel himself get exhausted from all the exertion, and dove through the fumes, searching for the other bodies.

"Fucking knew it!" He shouted, finding a very small body whom he assumed was Natsuki's. He ran over and picked her up, relieved that she weighed very little.

He burst out through the fumes once more, which were starting to dissipate, and bolted straight for the truck, throwing open the door and throwing Natsuki's body on top of Sayori's, which started slipping off and falling onto the cupholder.

"Okay, okay okay, that's uh, Monika, Sayori, Natsuki….Oh, and Yuki!"

Despite his wrong guesstimation on her name, Connor sprinted back once more, his legs feeling like cinder blocks.

He burst through the fumes once more-

 _"RREEEAAAAAUUUGGHGHHH!"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Connor nearly had a heart attack as he came face to face with some eldritch horror for only a second, before retreating back into the smoke as he stumbled away, continuing his search for the last woman.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck WHERE ARE YOU, YUKI?!"

The sound of the sirens came ever closer, as well as the faint sound of helicopter blades, heightening his adrenaline. If he was found at the crash site with some alien pods, he had no idea how the US Government would deal with him, and he didn't wanna find out.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Connor yelled in exasperation as he found the naked body of Yuri, slumped over on the ground outside a pod. He began maneuvering his hands to pick up her unconscious body, and groaned as he was confronted with her unusually heavy weight.

"What the fuck, why do weight so much?!" Connor's voice strained as he hauled her up and over his shoulder.

With the final person secured, he darted out of the smoke, hearing another unholy screech from that frightful being he had met in the smoke.

He broke through the fumes, his eyes bulging at the closing cruisers, which he hoped to god had not spotted him. He was deeply thankful that there was a huge wall of smoke and ash between his truck and the view of the police cars.

 _BONK!_

Connor slammed face-first into the side of his truck, along with Yuri, and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He slowly got up, dragging Yuri by the arms, pushing open the door with his foot, and sliding her body up into the back seats.

"Get the fuck in there, damn it!"

Noticing that her body was about to flop back out onto the ground, he crammed her against the other girls in the back. Once he felt they were sufficiently packed like sardines, he slammed the door and ran to the driver's side, getting in quickly and turning the key like this area was about to get napalmed.

 _Rrrrr **RRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVV!**_

With one final look at the cruisers, he hauled off, driving far away from the crash site.

* * *

Ah. What it was to be an alpha male.

Aiden stretched in his chair as he looked out over the large clearing on the back porch of their house, sipping casually on the sprite can with a straw in it. _'Bach Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major, BWV 1007: I. Prelude'_ played softly on loop through a bluetooth speaker to his right, while a plate of Oreos and strawberries sat comfortably on a stand to his left, from which he occasionally picked and ate either of the two, chewing the contents like a colonizer.

"How very ripe and delectable." He commented on the Oreo that disintegrated in his mouth.

As he finished the modern delicacy of a snack, he sighed contentedly, studying the landscape before him. Of course, he still had his phone with him, and was occasionally checking messages from his 2nd in command, Frankie, who was currently in the midst of talking about the logistics of raiding the local police station for firearms, and where their group would be stationed for the preemptive attack.

Out of curiosity, Aiden checked the time.

 _June 4th, 2020_

 _10:53 P.M._

 ** _C onnie-Boy_**

 _AIDEN GET BLANKETS AND MEDKI…_

"What's this?" Aiden muttered curiously.

Could Connor be in trouble? Mayhaps there was an emergency that required Aiden's assistance? If this was urgent, then Aiden would have to get to it immediately. After all, this could be life-threatening to both Connor and Aiden, and possibly even involve something much bigger than themselves…

Then again, responding to said emergency would mean that Aiden would have to disrupt his 'me' time.

Aiden cleared the message.

"Eh, that's your fault for breaking quarantine during COVID."

He instead navigated to Frankie's message, reading the contents carefully.

 _So I was thinkin maybe we could sneak in threw the back entrance n shit, see what im saying?_

"What a stupid fucking idea." Aiden muttered to himself, texting his response.

 _That's a great idea. Keep em coming, Frankie._

He put down the phone, once more gazing out at the open fields, taking a small sip of his straw. He sighed in discontent.

"Texas is so goddamn flat, wish I lived somewhere with more hills."

* * *

"Shit shit SHIT, WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING YOU LITTLE CUNT?!" Connor yelled at his phone.

"Uurrrgghhh…"

He glanced over nervously at Monika, whom he had covered with a blanket so her bits wouldn't be in the open.

It had been 30 minutes since Connor had sent a warning text message to Aiden, and having gotten no response started to make him paranoid.

"He hasn't even read the damn message, it still says delivered!" Connor muttered fiercely to himself.

Maybe the government found out he was at the crash site and cut off his phone's ability to send messages?

"Oh god, oh GOD!" He panicked, glancing wildly around at his view mirrors for any pursuing police cruisers or helicopters or worse, black cars like the FBI or secret agencies use.

"H...H…."

Connor turned his head over and almost yelped to see Monika's eyelids fluttering as she slowly began to wake up, her head turned towards him.

"Wh...wha…"

"Uh, uh, no need to worry! I'm, uh, getting us out of this shitshow!"

In all reality, so many scenarios were running through Connor's mind, he'd be surprised if he didn't get any gray hairs from this incident.

"We're almost there, now, guys. Guys?"

He glanced up at his rearview. The girls in the back were still passed out heavily.

 _ **BEEP! BEEEP!**_

"OH SHIT!" Connor screamed as he saw an oncoming truck in the road, swerving desperately to the right to avoid collision.

 _SLAM!_

"Fuck, shit!" Connor cursed as he noticed Natsuki fly across the back of the truck and smack into the window, before flopping back onto the mesh of bodies. "I'm sorry, oh god I'm so sorry!"

"Y...You…"

Connor's attention once more focused on Monika, who began to gain consciousness.

"Uh, me? Yes?"

"I...what's...what's…this...feeling…?"

Connor shrugged nervously.

"Uh, no idea!"

"I feel...so...solid…so...compact...like I...have...mass..."

"...Yeah!"

Connor had no idea how to respond to her journey of self-discovery, which was no doubt what this was. He had plenty of time to think about this whole situation with the four DDLC girls here, and he started to realize that this was going to be an undoubtedly _massive_ shocker to Monika, considering her situation in the past world. He had no idea if this would apply to Sayori, since he wasn't sure if they had escaped before she became Club President or after, nor did he have a clue of how Natsuki and Yuri would respond to this whole situation either.

It was so confusing, it hurt just to wrap his head around this fuckfest.

Meanwhile, he occasionally glanced over to see Monika trying to lift her arms, and gasping weakly at the discovery of feeling the weight of her own body.

"Oh...my….god….I can...feel this…"

"Yep. Gravity. Awesome, isn't it…"

She closed and opened her hands slowly, closing and opening her hands.

"I'm...I'm free….I'm free…."

Connor chose not to comment. He wanted to leave this to be her moment. She turned to Connor, eyes widened, and slowly brought up her finger, closer towards him.

 _Boop._

Monika's finger lightly touched Connor's cheek, and she reared in shock.

"What….what…"

She began to shake uncontrollably, looking down at her hands.

"I'm...here! I'm here!"

Connor half-heartedly pumped his fist in the air. Monika looked up at him, her emerald-green eyes constantly shifting as she went through stages of realization.

"You're...a soul? You exist? You're real?!"

"Yes."

Monika choked up, seeming to have no idea what to say.

Has it always been this easy? Surely, it couldn't be a trick, this was nothing like what she could have imagined.

Her eyes welled with tears as she latched onto Connor's arm, much to his alarm.

"W-Woah! Why?!"

"Please, please, please don't leave me! I'll never leave! I want to be here forever! Please!"

"I'm, uh, I'm not gonna leave you, okay? I'm just taking you to my home so we can sort this whole thing out!"

She continued crying and wailing as she held on, pleading desperately for him not to leave, for all of this to be real, and Connor sighed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'll explain what's going on, alright? We'll get this all cleared up. You're safe."

* * *

"Oh? On god?" Aiden muttered, seeing dust billowing in the distance as the familiar sight of Dad's truck drove towards him in the distance. He grunted positively. "Looks like he was able to solve the problem after all."

He continued staring at the truck, noticing that it seemed to be going quite fast.

"Connor is going very...very fast…is that really the speed limit? God, laws are so lax nowadays…Oh...Oh...Woah woah woah wait, you gotta slow down Connor, you're getting a bit- Woah! WOAH WOAH WOAH-"

 _ **SKRRRT!**_

Aiden fell back in his chair screaming as the truck came to a screeching halt next to the small patio. With no time wasted, Connor hopped out of the truck, jogging around and throwing open the passenger door, then bridal carrying Monika out and into the house, a dumbfounded Aiden watching in outrage as he did so.

"WHAT THE FUCK AIDEN, YOU ALMOST KILLED-"

The door closed on him screaming, and Connor setting Monika down gently on a stool as she continued rambling about so many different things he couldn't keep up with. He went back out to get the rest of the girls.

"WAIT, WAS THAT A NAKED WOMAN YOU JUST BROUGHT INTO-"

The door closed once again as Connor brought in Sayori.

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU DRUG THAT ONE-"

Then Natsuki.

"It's fucking great to know my brother is a sociopathic date rapist, I didn't know you had it in you-"

And finally Yuri.

For the unconscious women, he set them down on the couch and chair facing the flat-screen TV, and finally turned into a hallway and pulled out some blankets.

Meanwhile, Aiden watched the silhouette of a frantic Connor dart around inside. He couldn't possibly comprehend this bizarre situation, and so instead went to setting his chair back up and sitting on it, taking a breather.

"What a fuckfest…"

Inside, Connor took a seat, exhausted from all the physical work. He had set blankets upon all the unconscious women to preserve their dignity, and gave Monika an extra blanket.

"Connor…"

Connor looked over at Monika, who was staring at the three women in the living room with worry.

"I'd really...prefer to sit outside...if you don't mind."

Connor was about to ask why, when he suddenly realized the situation. If they were to wake up, and see Monika, this whole situation would very likely become extremely violent.

"Uh, sure, yeah that's fine."

Connor got up from the stool, looking at Monika with concern.

"Can you...walk well yet?"

Monika looked down at the ground nervously, then tried to sidle off her stool and place one foot down entirely, only to feel her knees give. She almost fell, but Connor caught her in the last second. She looked up at him with doe eyes, and he chuckled nervously, assisting her outside. The sound of _'Flow'_ by Shawn James played softly through the bluetooth speaker.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the star of the fucking hit show _'To Be a Predator'_ , Connor-Gucci- _fucking_ -Moretti. You know, you really gotta have some balls on you to-"

"Aiden, not right now." Connor cut him off, setting down Monika on a bench facing an unlit fire pit on the porch. Aiden's outraged expression glared with bridling rage at Connor.

"Not right now? Oh, I swear to J.R. Christ, Connor, you are the sovereign monarch when it comes to being an absolute _bitch_."

"Aiden, I'll explain everything, okay? Just let me get this rabbit cooking." Connor said, looking at Monika. "I assume you've gotta be pretty hungry. I mean, I don't actually know, and I'm not really sure if you're capable of eating meat or whatever, or...you know what I mean."

Monika simply stared at him, seeming to be in two separate worlds at the moment. Connor sighed.

"Alright, let's get this meat cooking."

As he left Monika, three unconscious women and a very bemused Aiden at the campfire, he made his way over to a little skinning station he had set up next to the back porch, in order to finish the job of skinning the rabbit.

 _Click._

With the newfound confidence of having four women (despite 3/4ths of them being unconscious) at his crib, Connor smoothly began finishing the skinning process for the rabbit, ensuring once more not to hit any more of the organs this time-

 _Thck!_

And once more, like an absolute _dumbass_ , as if trapped in some sort of terrible loop of irony, he _once again_ punctured _yet_ another organ.

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me_ , Connor thought, absolutely un-amused with the predicament he had now found himself in. Not only did he promise a beautiful girl a meal she could be starving for, but then proceeded to completely fuck the taste of the meat right in front of her.

Out of curiosity and dread, he turned his head slightly to see if she was watching.

By all accounts, her eyes were literally _stuck_ on him like gorilla glue.

 _Wow_ , Connor thought to himself. _This situation kinda sucks donkey dick._

* * *

After an hour or so of Connor cleaning and skinning the rabbit, he slid it onto a skewer and placed it on a rack sitting over the fire out on the porch. He, Monika and Aiden all watched as it slowly roasted.

"So...Monika….You used to be just code, right?"

"Aiden!" Connor chided, and Aiden raised his hands in outrage.

"What?! A man can't ask a simple fuckin' question to our unprecedented and unapproved guest, or should I say _guests_?"

"Yes, I used to be." Monika answered. Her eyes were laser-focused on Aiden, who was not expecting this sudden confrontational stance (though Monika was just not used to the stances for human interactions).

"Okay...so...I always had this question on my mind...are you actually, like, _good_ at coding-"

"Yes."

Her sudden and rapid responses threw Aiden off. It was like she wasn't aware at how to pace a conversation. Then again, she probably didn't.

"Um...what types-"

"Not sure."

"Okay, not to be rude, but can you cool it with the speedy responses? It's throwing me off my groove-"

"Oh, am I responding too quickly?"

Aiden stared at Monika with a deadpan expression, and she seemed to realize what she was doing.

"...My bad."

Aiden sighed, looking over at Connor with frustrated confusion.

"You really didn't explain the story too well, at all. You're saying they-"

"Yes, they came down from the-"

"WE JUST DISCUSSED THIS! Jesus, what's with you two and interrupting people? As I was saying, to reiterate, you said they came from the sky and crashed in, what, alien pods, as you were driving by. Then, for some stupid fucking reason, you decided to 'investigate', even though _I'm_ still unclear on the part where you _shot_ this girl 'on accident', and after seeing pigs arrive, you book it with all of these _naked_ _women_ back to this house like you were about to engage in a fivesome."

"Okay, you don't have to frame the last part like that."

"Connor! Do you realize what the _hell_ you did?! The government is gonna wanna _know_ what the actual _shit_ four _EMPTY_ alien pods are doing in the middle of the goddamn Texas plains!"

"Well, actually…"

Connor quickly explained the horrible fleshy amalgamation he had seen amongst the smoke as he was searching. Aiden's eyelids fluttered several times as he stared at Connor with a neutral expression.

"So, I mean, technically they might not get _too_ suspicious on the pods if-"

"If a giant fucking alien blob is occupying the space, yes, what a great distraction."

The group sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know, I think the, uh, meat is done." Connor muttered, getting up from his position to take off the skewer.

Once he had cut up the cooked rabbit into various parts and laid them on different paper plates, he handed two of them to Aiden and Monika. Aiden cringed as he brought his eyes upon the sight of the cooked meat.

"God, how barbaric…"

Looking down at her plate, Monika stared at the piece of cooked meat.

"You, uh, gonna eat that?" Aiden muttered, digging into his own meal, despite having called it barbaric only moments ago.

Slowly, tentatively, Monika picked up the piece, bringing it to her mouth. For a moment, she hesitated.

Then she bit into it.

And before Connor, Monika broke down into tears, letting out all of the emotions she could never express before.

All of the fear, the pain, the terror and cruel epiphanies she had endured in that other world. All of it came away in the tears sliding down her cheeks, the trembling in her shoulders, the relief in her sobbing.

For so long, for so _excruciatingly_ long, Monika's only desire was to get but a taste of reality. It was like a puppy locked in a cage for their entire life, having never seen the outside world. And now that the cage was opened, she was overwhelmed with relief and happiness.

The tastiness of this meat gave Monika the final realization that she was finally here.

Finally, in reality. In the real world.

 _Finally._

"Oh, shit, wait, uh, I forgot you're a vegetarian. You know, I have some, uh, cucumbers or something in the fridge if you want-"

He didn't get one more word out before Monika began wolfing down the meat, her hunger coming to her rapidly as she began to consume it.

"Nevermind on the cucumber then…"

"Must be some good-ass chicken…" Aiden muttered, and Connor shushed him.

"Don't you know what she's endured?" Connor questioned. Aiden made the gesture like the old guy from the 'guess I'll die' meme.

"Just sayin', sounds like some damn good chicken."

"It's rabbit, you tard, and- ugh!"

Connor suddenly grunted in shock as he felt Monika tackle him from the side.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing, Monika- ooooohhhh….."

He tried not to hide the fact that he was pitching a tent as he looked down to see Monika's entirely bare body rubbing against his side, even with the blanket she had on in between. However, her sobbing in relief, and in retrospect of her past, he felt more pity than arousal right then.

"Thank you, Connor...thank you so much ...Oh, god, I'm finally here…"

"Y-Yep. No problem, Monika. Anything for ya."

He looked up to see Aiden wearing a dirty grin, then placing his fist by his crotch and shooting one finger up. Connor mouthed 'shut the fuck up' as Aiden cackled silently.

"I'm so glad you're real, Connor...I want to spend my whole life getting to know you…"

Aiden's expression dropped as he heard those words, replaced by wide-eyed alarm. He began backing up slowly from Connor and Monika., doing a rapid back-and-forth cutting motion across his throat with his hand.

Connor sighed, pointing at the plates of cooked meat on the bench, then pointing inside, signalling for Aiden to go put down the food in front of the others. Aiden rolled his eyes, but complied, picking up the plates and heading inside.

"Alright, you chumps-" He began as he walked inside, addressing the unconscious women laid around on the couches. "Just because my dumb big brother gave you refuge doesn't mean you get to live here rent-free. I expect monthly- no, _weekly_ payments from all of you."

He began to place the plates around the coffee tables, each dish nearest to the accompanying body. When Aiden got to Sayori, he glared at her, noticing that she didn't seem to be quite as normal-unconscious as the other girls. He was experienced in discerning a faker daker from a real unconscious fellow.

"You can't play dead to me, lady. I've seen them all-"

Out of nowhere, as he set down the plate in front of her, he felt a hand grab his wrist, jolting him towards Sayori's face as her widened eyes stared into his soul.

"WHERE AM I?!"

"AAAAAA-"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _What will come of this situation?_

 _How will Connor deal with this new development in his life?_

 _When will Aiden find time to finish his Oreos and strawberries?_

* * *

 _Tune in next time on **Doki Doki: Reality of Today!**_


	3. S1, EP3: Steamy Yet Stagnated Foreplay!

**Episode 3: Steamy Yet Stagnated Foreplay!**

"AAAAAH!" Aiden screamed frantically, landing a hard right swing of the fist into her cheek.

 _SMACK!_

"OW, FUCK!"

Aiden fell backwards over the coffee table, tumbling over and onto Natsuki. The impact knocked the wind out of her, causing her to wheeze as she was jolted out of her unconscious state.

"SHIT! OW!"

"MY FACE!"

It was pandemonium in the living room as everyone groaned in pain, all except for Yuri, who was slowly being woken from her sleep by the screaming and yelling. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"H...Huh…?"

 _SMACK!_

She was promptly smacked in the face by Sayori's flailing hand, who was trying to find a grip somewhere as she attempted to get up. Yuri yelped in pain, grabbing her nose as it swelled.

"AUGH!"

"FUCK!"

"I can't _breeeatthe_ … _*gaaasp*_ "

"Oh god, who did I hit?!"

Connor opened the back door, having heard the screams from outside.

"What the hell is going on he-…what the fuck…"

He stared dumbfoundedly as the compact chaos that took place in the living room, his eyes glaring at Aiden, who had slid off Natsuki, smacked his head on the coffee table, and fell to the ground groaning.

"Aiden, you had one FUCKING JOB!"

Aiden slowly got up, fake crying as he used the coffee table as a support.

"Fuck you, Connor- Ow…this woman scared the shit out of me, on Jah!"

"Wh-Where am I?!" Sayori freaked out, as did the other two women stirring from their deep sleeps. "What's happening?!"

"Uh, well, I can explain!" Connor interjected, eager to ensure they would not get out of hand and cause more chaos. All eyes focused on him.

"Well…"

* * *

After a painstaking 10 minutes of explanation of their situation, he sighed in relief to see the initial panic collectively leave all of their eyes.

"So…I'm free from that hell?" Sayori muttered, slouching back onto the couch.

"Um, yeah, basically."

"So...we were previously stuck in a...a game?" Natsuki asked, still shocked by what she had heard.

"Yep."

"And...now we're...actually in the real world?" Yuri piped up.

"Yes."

Each one of them took a moment to absorb this information. Aiden took a seat on a stool in the kitchen behind Connor, rubbing his temple in disbelief.

"This whole situation is just retarded." Aiden started. "I was just _not_ aware that these are the _actual_ characters from that game. God, and to think I actually spent time playing that twisted horror show."

 _Creak._

All eyes headed straight to the back door as it opened and Monika walked shakily through.

"Hey, Connor, I can walk now! Look at...me..."

She fell silent as she noticed Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri all staring in shock at her.

"Oh...no."

* * *

 _"YOU FUCKING BITCH, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!"_

"What the _hell_ is she doing here?!"

"Oh god, this whole situation is fucked!"

Only seconds after Monika had entered, the room exploded into pandemonium as the three women came in with extreme reactions to Monika's presence. Connor had to vault over the couch and restrain Sayori from launching herself at Monika, Natsuki ranted about how unjust it was that Monika was even here, and Yuri sank into the couch, her fearful eyes trained on Monika. Meanwhile, Aiden was just watching from the sidelines as Sayori launched insults and outraged questions at Monika.

 _"I FUCKING HANGED MYSELF FROM MY GODDAMN FAN BECAUSE OF YOUR MALICIOUS WHISPERS!"_

"Yikes." Aiden commented, wearing an 'oh-shit-this-is-gonna-get-edgy' expression.

 _"YOU LED YURI TO FUCKING STAB HERSELF!"_

"Double yikes."

 _"YOU DELETED ALL OF US, YOUR BEST FRIENDS, WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!"_

"This could qualify for the Yikes Olympics."

"Aiden, shut the fuck up!" Connor butted in, before turning to Sayori. "Lady, I know what you've been through, but if you don't calm down, I'm gonna tie you up and wait until you decide to not act rashly!"

At the mention of this, Sayori gritted her teeth, and Connor slowly released her as she ceased attempting to dive at Monika, who had retreated behind the kitchen counter with a grim expression. Connor then went over to the screen door, looking out for any more police cruisers.

"You piece of _shit_. How the fuck did _you_ , of all people, get out of that place?" Sayori continued, spewing hatred at Monika. _"You were the only one among us that deserved to be there!"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Connor lashed out suddenly and without thought. He had no idea why, but he was getting angered by her constant abuse to Monika, despite Monika's past actions.

Monika looked at him with shining eyes, whilst Sayori stared at him with shock.

"Wha-What?! Why the hell are you defending her?! She's a manipulative bitch that is only out to save her own skin!"

"It's all in the past now! Seeing as how you acted the _exact_ same way when you became President, you don't have much room to talk!" Connor refuted. "You're in a new life now, so you need to make up and get on with things!"

"Bro." Aiden remarked. "How do you _remember_ all this? This shit was, like, 2 years ago."

As the confrontation continued, Monika retreated behind Connor, standing somewhat behind him and holding his arm.

"She's a psycho." She whispered. "I'll give you anything you want, forever. All I ask is that you get rid of her, and I will give my entire life to making you happy."

Connor was terribly disturbed by this sudden request, but he didn't get the chance to respond.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU, SHE'LL WHISPER IN YOUR EAR AND CONVINCE YOU TO DO HORRIBLE THINGS!" Sayori screamed in fury. Monika glared at her.

"I'd never, ever do anything to hurt you, Connor. I love you, I love you _so much_."

This whole situation stressed Connor out immensely, and eventually he got sick of it.

"Alright, STOP!" He shouted. Everyone's attention ran to him. "This is fucking ridiculous. Here's what's gonna happen."

He pointed at the guest bedroom.

"Sayori, you and anyone who wants to join you can sleep in there."

Then he pointed to his own room.

"Monika and I will sleep in my bedroom. I suggest everyone get to bed so we can work this all out tomorrow. Clearly, tensions are high-"

"You fucking bet they're high!" Sayori interjected.

"-As I was saying, we all need to cool off and deal with this in the morning. Once we're well-rested, we will address this whole situation tomorrow."

"What?!" Sayori said in outrage. "Absolutely not! I can't possibly be expected to sleep in the same house as this...this...murderer!"

"I'm not a fucking murderer!" Monika yelled back, her face turning red. "You did all of that yourself!"

Sayori stared at her, mouth agape and eyes widened in outrage, her face turning red as well. Aiden slouched into his seat, groaning loudly.

"This is not going down a good road." He mumbled. Connor glared at him.

"I don't see you trying to contribute anything." He confronted. Aiden peered over at him.

"I'm not gonna take the reins on this shitshow you brought to our house, Connor. This is your problem to deal with. I'm fuckin' going to bed."

He hopped off his stool and walked over to his room, opening and shutting it promptly. His sudden decision seemed to cool the atmosphere, and everyone's voices fell silent as he left the conversation.

"Sounds like a plan I want to follow." Connor said aloud. Sayori glared at him, turning on Monika with hate-filled eyes for a moment, before turning back towards him.

"Fine." She muttered, turning around and storming off to the guest bedroom, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Natsuki and Yuri were left in the living room, confused and scared. Connor sighed once more.

"I'm sorry for all of this." He told them. Yuri simply stared in silence at Monika, and Natsuki looked at the ground, seemingly unable to make eye contact with anybody. "Well...tomorrow, I guess."

With that, Natsuki got up from the chair she was on, her legs wobbling as she made her way to the guest bedroom. Yuri followed suit, occasionally glancing back at Monika, before entering the room as well. From there, Connor could hear loud whispering from inside, the sound of obvious outrage and discussion taking place.

"It's probably not good to leave them in a room by themselves to conspire, but I don't take them for the violent types. Anyways, let's- oof!" Connor grunted as Monika wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you, Connor. Thank you so much." She muttered repeatedly.

Despite this whole thing, Connor couldn't help but feel a mounting affection for her.

"Well, uh, let's get to bed, I guess."

* * *

As Connor sidled into his sheets on the blow-up mattress on the ground, he nervously glanced over towards Monika, who was lying on his bed. Of course, she just had to spend her time staring at him, her eyes conveying all those feelings and shit.

 _Does this technically count as sex?_

As soon as the thought entered his head, Connor scrunched his face up in disbelief.

"Did you really just think that?"

"What?"

Connor craned his head over towards Monika, who had lifted herself up on one elbow and was staring at him, tilting her head slightly. As a few strands of hair lightly fell onto her shoulder, Connor was feeling a strong pounding in his chest.

 _Jesus, Mary and Joseph, this woman must be divine,_ He thought impulsively.

"Sorry, I, uh, was just talking to myself…"

"Connor."

Connor's heart began beating as he recognized he was about to get pulled into a conversation.

"Y...Yes?"

"You're doing everything for me. You found me at the crash site, you brought me to safety, fed me, clothed me, and you defended me against that bitch."

 _I wasn't particularly defending, and more so mediating…_ Connor thought to himself. _And damn, did you have to call her a bitch? It's not like you're in the right here._

"You even gave me your bed to sleep on for tonight."

 _Well, that's just how you treat a guest..._

"You didn't have to. But you did. I loved you before for saving me, and I loved you before for being the first real soul that I met, and now I love you for doing what you did. I will do anything you want, whenever you want. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Connor didn't notice her getting up from her bed and walking over towards him, which alarmed him. She kneeled at his side, tears in her eyes.

"I'll make every date the best experience ever. I'll talk to you about anything you want. When we get married, I'll be the best wife in the world. I'll make you breakfast every morning, I'll straighten your tie before you go to work, I'll make you a wonderful dinner when you come home…"

She leaned down next to my ear.

 _"...I'll give you the best sex in the world, anytime, whenever you want, however much you want."_

Aaaaand BONER!

Connor did his absolute best to quell the massive shivering (and raging boner) that took over his entire body as she talked so soothingly to him. His virginity, so very fragile, was on the breaking point of asking this woman to make his night.

"Y...You will?"

"If that's what you want, my love, then of course."

Connor gave a long, hard thought to this.

On one hand, his mind was almost completely taken over with horniness. A strikingly beautiful and well-endowed young woman had just told him she would have sex with him whenever he wanted, which included right now.

On the other hand…what the hell is on the other hand? WHAT'S THE DOWNSIDE TO THIS?

 _Now hold on just a minute!_ Connor thought to himself. _She could have...Space AIDS...or some other disease! Who knows what space coochie may hold? And considering I don't know what exactly she is yet, it would be unwise to stick your doo-hicky in foreign territory...Maybe a handy?_

"Uh, uhm...I'm gonna put that on hold (despite how badly I don't want to)."

"Alright, then, if that's what you want."

 _IS IT REALLY WHAT I WANT?!_ Connor deeply questioned himself.

"But, I just have one small request…"

 _Oh, god, what is it?!_

"If...If I could sleep in the same bed as you."

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! THIS IS BEYOND DIFFICULT!_

"...Ok."

 _OKAY?! YOU SAID OKAY?!_

Monika giggled with glee, sidling into the covers next to Connor, staring at him for a good amount of time.

"Goodnight, my love."

And with that, Connor spent the best part of a few minutes trying to fall asleep.

…

…

…

"Hey do you wanna go get some water or something with me?"

Naturally, it failed.

"Sure."

* * *

Having both decided they could not sleep yet, Connor and Monika headed for the kitchen, with Connor rifling around in the fridge for mid-night sustenance, and Monika sitting at the counter, dangling her legs. Although she had now learned how to properly use her fingers, she had not fully mastered its abilities. Currently, she was trying to tap the counter with in a linear order with her fingers. As she waited patiently for Connor to pick out some food and drinks, she idly looked around the room she was in.

There was a cabinet full of different types of 'glasses' as Connor called them, which held drinks and other liquid substances. At the far end of the room, behind her, was the living area, where a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and a flat-screen TV were situated. Adjacent to the left of the living area was Aiden's room, and next to that the laundry room. On the opposite side was a set of stairs (which had not been explored yet). To the left of the stairs was the back door to the backyard (which was really just an open field with the truck and a couple of other objects that Monika didn't bother taking a look at), and to the right of the stairs were the guest room and Aiden's bedroom, then finally a bathroom. In fact, it seemed that, upon walking in through the front door, one would immediately be greeted by the kitchen and living area before most other things.

Having taken all of this in within only a few seconds, Monika then directed her attention to Aiden's iPhone, as he called it, which flashed with a message, as well as the date.

 _Thursday, June 4th, 2020_

 _1:08 A.M._

She didn't want to snoop, but she was curious as to what the text read. She leaned over slightly and took a peek.

* * *

 **Aiden**

 _Brother! Natsuki came into my room! She said sumn bout too much arguing with Sayori, but she…_

* * *

The text was cut off after a certain length, much to Monika's dismay. She wanted to know what the rest of the message was about. As she sat for a moment in silence, she could make out the storm and rain outside.

"So, for our food options, we got some cucumbers, pickles, crackers (in the pantry, of course), some chips and salsa, a few pieces of cheese (American, obviously. Not eating some damn Communist cheese in this house), and a couple Slim Jims. For beverages, we have water (not tap, that shit's disgusting), Sprite, Coke, Pepsi (Ew, who the fuck bought Pepsi?), and…"

Monika noticed a grin slither across Connor's face as he held up a red-colored drink. Monika couldn't really see the can well, since Connor was holding it up in the darkness.

"...Want a Sprite Cranberry?"

Upon finishing the sentence, Connor immediately started to cackle like a hyena, indulging in his own well-timed yet seriously outdated joke, and much to Monika's confusion once more.

 _Bzzzt._

Confused, Connor picked up his phone, having heard it buzz. He noticed a text message.

* * *

 **Aiden**

 _Cringe._

* * *

"How the fuck..."

Connor shook his head. He didn't even want to try and question how Aiden heard him.

"Well, anyways, before you decide on this arsenal of...er...food. Shit." Connor had planned on rhyming with 'arsenal' but he couldn't think of anything on the spot. "Er, anyways, could you turn on the TV real quick? I'd like to see what, uh, news is currently on…"

Monika flashed yet another goddamn cute smile, sliding off her chair.

"No problem, Connor."

 _Oh god she said my name_ , Connor thought to himself, his pants getting ruffled. At this point, everything this woman did was hot as fuck.

As she disappeared behind the counter, Connor waited for her to turn the TV on before continuing with the selection.

...

…

…

A few moments passed, and Connor was starting to get concerned. Did she somehow slip on a wet part of the floor and knock herself out?

"H-Hello?"

"...Yeah?"

"What's taking so long?"

"...How do I turn on the TV?"

 _Lord give me strength_ , Connor thought to himself. He forgot that this woman had a terrible case of 'What-The-Fuck-Is-Anything'. Though it was seriously odd that she was able to understand only certain concepts or items. It may have had something to do with whatever she had experienced in the Literature Club simulation thing.

Irregardless, Connor felt obliged to give Monika the answer.

"Just pick up the remote on the coffee table and press the power button. It's red and at the top right corner."

"Got it."

 _How frustrating the following days would surely be having to explain nearly everything to Monika…_

"Is it on?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, so you want-"

"Connor, you might want to come look at this."

Connor, who was curious as to what she was talking about, placed everything back in the fridge, closing it and heading over to the TV to investigate.

 _"...This just in, we have gotten word that the authorities have been in a stand-off against some sort of...extraterrestrial creature. This was only after a cluster of meteorites came down from the atmosphere and crashed into a large swath of plains near Sachse."_

"...Shit."

 _"Currently, we are not clear on the protocol for this kind of scenario, but it seems that the US Army and officials in government have been notified of this development...Jesus, is that really an alien?! This sudden discovery has many implications for the future of mankind..."_

Connor craned his head over to Monika, who was still looking at the TV. She eventually noticed his stare and looked at him, expressing concern.

"What is it?"

"I just...this is a terrible situation."

"Why? What are 'extraterrestrials'?"

"That's...a bit to explain."

"Connor, where's my mothafuckin' Slim Jims?"

The sound of Aiden's voice naturally irritated Connor, being the older brother. He snapped his head towards the kitchen, seeing Aiden standing beside the counter in his shark onesie.

"What you lookin' at, punk?"

"I still don't know why you willfully choose to wear that thing. You look like such a nerd."

"Clearly a beta male like you wouldn't understand how this alpha predator of an aquatic mammal is the prime choice for using as a stand for myself-"

"Oh my god, what is that you're wearing?!"

Connor turned to Monika to see her eyes sparkle as she looked at Aiden, who had turned his head back towards Monika in confusion.

"I was just in the middle of explaining it, wench. It's meant to inspire fear and dread in those who dare oppose me-"

"It's so CUTE!"

Aiden let out a squeal of fear as he witnessed Monika pounce on him and give him a bear hug, rubbing her cheek against his onesie.

"So CUUUUUTE!"

"RELEASE ME, YOU DEVIL JACKAL!"

Connor couldn't help but feel a little unreasonable jealousy at Monika fawning over Aiden's onesie. Nonetheless, he knew it was a stupid thing to get irritated about.

Still, what an amazing and stark contrast to Aiden's personality, that he'd wear a onesie like that...

Silencing his thoughts, Connor moved over to the TV and continued to survey the news. He noticed the news camera center on several large, glowing boulders that had landed around the area that the alien pods were supposed to. He was befuddled by the sight of it, but at the same time, he could see it as being some sort of alien camouflage shit.

 _Dayum, these guys are advanced_ , He thought astutely to himself.

This line of thought quickly led him back to Monika, who he had been planning to question before she tried to sexually activate him. He did a 180 and turned back to Monika, who was still cuddling Aiden, who was trying to use several wrestling moves to get out of her hold, to little success.

"Holy fuck, this woman's hold is like a polar bear! Did she skip any arm days?!" He whined in outrage.

"Aiden, keep it down, people are trying to sleep."

"Shut up, queer."

"So, Monika, I still need to-"

As Monika was bent over and cuddling Aiden, Connor happened to notice that she seemed to have no reaction to leaning on her wound, the area of bandaging that was covered in dried blood. He had expected at least some sort of cringe of pain, but Monika didn't seem to feel it at all.

"Hey, Monika, watch your wound."

Monika stopped her cuddling and looked over at Connor in confusion, then down at her torso at the bandaging. She tapped it, much to Connor's alarm.

"Damn, Monika, don't do that- wha…"

As Monika started to remove the bandaging, Connor was focused intently on the area where she had been shot, and almost had a conniption when he noticed a lack of a bullet wound entrance, or any sort of wound there at all.

"What the hell?!"

Connor walked over and got closer to inspect the wound. He turned slightly red from being so close to her stomach, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"The skin's fully healed...what the-"

Connor looked up at Monika.

"Could, uh…you lift up the backside of your shirt?"

Monika nodded, complying with his request, and Connor went over to inspect the exit wound of the bullet. There was none, the only evidence being the dried blood on the bandaging. Connor was very alarmed by this discovery, leaning up to look at Monika.

"I can only assume that this extremely quick healing ability is due to you being an alien."

Monika shrugged. "Don't all humans heal this quickly, too?"

Aiden, who had been watching the interaction, guffawed.

"That was most definitely a dumb-ass statement. If a person gets shot, and I would know, being a gang leader-"

"Aiden, your preferred method of torture is forcing someone to eat Elmer's glue."

Aiden grinded his teeth in seething rage at hearing Connor's dismissive statement.

" _Anyways_ , depending on where you're hit and what you're hit with, it can take weeks or months or even _years_ to heal from a wound. And yet you just _skipped_ all of that. You're like...Terminator...Wait, hold on!"

Aiden turned to Connor.

"I can't believe I ignored this whole situation, but you _literally_ just brought a bunch of _aliens_ that came from _alien_ pods that are actually _characters_ from a _horror_ game to _this_ house in the middle of the _night_?"

Connor was about to fire back, but held his tongue, realizing that Aiden was, in a sense, justified. Connor had ignorantly brought these four random women into his own house with little information on them, and they had come from an _alien meteor_. It was almost like Connor had not fully comprehended what he had done, and was slowly starting to realize the gravity of the situation. Right now, he was at the stage where he was starting to understand just how outrageous this whole thing was.

These were _ALIENS!_

Aiden shook his head in disdain. "The power of the penis is a force to be reckoned with." He muttered.

"Shut up, Aiden, I didn't bring them here for that!"

"Welp. This is fuckin' cute. So what now, we just live with Wolverine and friends?"

"'Wolverine'?" Monika muttered.

Connor could hear the sound of Aiden exaggerating a loud release of disbelieving air at the statement.

"You haven't seen or heard of Wolverine?! Wait, you're an alien, so that means you haven't seen The Godfather, or Transformers, or Pirates of the Caribbean, Ice Age, or Shrek- HOLY SHIIIT! Connor, she hasn't seen SHREK!"

 _"STOP FUCKIN' SHOUTING!"_ Connor almost shouted, but instead chose to yell-whisper.

Aiden grumbled, angered to be silenced by an authority figure.

"I ought to bribe you, bitch."

Though Connor was dismayed by the odd threat, he pulled Aiden into a far corner of the room, holding one finger up towards Monika, who tilted her head in confusion. Now away from Monika's hearing distance, Connor whispered into Aiden's ear.

"Look, they're here now, and nothing's changing that. Besides, what are we gonna do about this? We're actually just civilians, by the way. We have no connections, no power in government, no super-genius scientist friends or anything like that to crack this case."

To Connor's surprise, Aiden was nodding in agreement.

"...I thought you were gonna disagree or something, like saying that we should turn them into the government."

Aiden gave Connor the look that a person would give to their dog shitting on the carpet out of the blue.

"Are you smoking grass, brother?! I'm a fuckin' _gang_ leader. I can't go around turning in goddamn _aliens_ to the government. They'd probably just execute our asses on the spot, and then kill all our family members, just to keep it quiet!"

 _Why the fuck would the government give two shits about a middle school gang leader?_ Connor thought to himself. Then he realized that Aiden's ego was so inflated, he probably thought the world actually revolved around him.

"Okay, well I'll be thinking more about this whole arrangement as time goes on."

"Gucci, now if you'll excuse me-"

Aiden shrugged Connor's hand off his shoulder, heading over to the kitchen counter to take up the Slim Jim's that were laid out amongst the other snacks that Connor had picked prior.

"-I have some Slimmy Jimmies I need to munch on."

Connor was a bit worried that Aiden had just accepted the whole situation so coolly, but maybe that wasn't necessarily a bad thing right now..

"Ah, whatever. I'm calling it a night." Connor said, his eyes starting to droop. He yawned, and began making his way back to his bedroom. He noticed Monika was following closely behind him, apparently heading to bed as well.

 _Hot._ Connor thought to himself.

 _Shut up._ Connor also thought to himself.

* * *

"Uuuggghhh…"

As Connor got up, he had a premonition of heading to work at 11:00 in the morning, but then realized that his boss, Matteo, had closed up 'The Schmuck's Slice' for the entire summer break. Of course, he was already suspicious that his boss, whose last name happened to be Gallucci, which happened to correlate with the same Family name as one of the most powerful Crime Families in the 1950s and 1960s. In fact, Connor was 90% sure he was hired mainly because of his last name, Moretti, which also just so happened to correlate with another one of the most powerful Crime Families in the 50s and 60s.

To further the point, Connor's boss also wore the attire fitting of the Godfather almost every single time Connor saw. There was only a single instance where the man had not worn the full suit, and it was when Connor had run into him at the local Laundromat.

 _Probably laundering money_ , Connor thought, immediately regretting even thinking of the god-awful joke.

When Connor had inquired to Matteo as to how he could sustain such a long time without business, and his boss laughed in that really low and quiet way that feels like one was about to get whacked in a mafia movie, then simply stated that it was the 'most wonderful time of the year'. Of course, he didn't actually answer Connor's question, which only led Connor to assume even more so that his boss worked within a Crime Family.

Connor considered heading back to sleep, then remembered that the last time he had done that, Aiden had dumped an ice-cold bucket of water on him (Connor had no idea where he had gotten something like that, leading him to assume that Aiden had some terrifying connections) and demanded to know why a plate of bacon and eggs were not served already.

Now obviously, Connor did anything but spoil Aiden all of the time. In fact, Aiden was not one who wanted to be spoiled in a particular sense. Connor remembered hearing Aiden go on a ten-minute rant about 'self-productivity' and 'working for no man or woman', and upon immediately leaving the house, had started a gang war between high-schoolers in the same day.

However, there was one sliver of an exception to this borderline Chaotic Evil little brother, and it was having a 'breakfast that makes the day worth conquering', in Aiden's words. Only a year prior, after Aiden happened to get his hands on a copy of The Art of War by Sun Tzu, he developed an ironclad belief that the quality of a breakfast determined a person's mood and ability to perform for the rest of the day. Connor tried to break Aiden out of that belief, but gave up after serving Aiden Cookie Crisps one day (a cereal brand which Aiden hates with a dogmatic passion), resulting in Aiden losing half his territory over the town to an enemy gang that day AND (somehow) inciting a prison riot within the local penitentiary.

Connor honestly did not care for Aiden's ability to wage warfare, but he was afraid that Aiden would be responsible for the downfall of the entire city if this kept on like such, and he didn't want to be responsible for actual deaths because of Aiden's terrifying and unexplainable ability to sow chaos and destruction.

Thus, Connor made sure to deliver an above-average breakfast for Aiden every morning.

As he got up, groaning from his morning weariness, he looked down towards the blow-up mattress and smiled. Monika was still sleeping soundly.

Of course, Connor was planning to make everyone breakfast, as it would be terribly rude for the host of a household not to do so for their guests (even if said guests were fuckin' aliens). He leaned down a bit and placed his hand on her shoulder, rocking her slightly.

"Come on, Monika, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Monika murmured as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She released a heavy sigh as she got up on one elbow, looking around slightly, before her eyes flicked up towards Connor.

"I'm making breakfast."

Despite her clearly disoriented state, she smiled at Connor, sending his heart into a marathon run.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit. Just lemme get ready."

"10-4."

"What?"

Monika's abrupt question interrupted what was going to be Connor's swift exit from the conversation and into the kitchen. Now, he had two choices: One, ignore her, which was surely going to sour the relationship and make for awkward breakfast talk, or two, stay back for a second to explain the meaning of the-

"It means 'Understood' in cop talk."

"Oh, okay."

With that resolved, Connor opened the bedroom door to head into the kitchen.

"What's a 'cop'?"

"Oh my God, just get up and I'll tell you at breakfast."

After having spent 30 painstaking minutes cooking up a damn-near king's feast, Connor, with the help of Monika, hauled out the pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, setting them on the dinner table. As Connor was in the midst of setting assorted cutlery on the table, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Aiden opening the bedroom door and letting Natsuki go through, to which she shyly nodded to him, which prompted a shining smile from Aiden as she passed by.

This was a complete shock to Connor, who could not remember the last time Aiden smiled out of pure happiness. Every other time he did so, it was malicious or greedy in intent, so this was clearly a new experience.

Nonetheless, Connor didn't see a need to pick on Aiden at the moment, so he continued his task. He noted that, thus far, the only people to not come out of their rooms were Sayori and Yuri. He looked up to Aiden, who was in the process of seating himself at the table, licking his lips to accentuate his appetite, and looking dumb as fuck while doing so.

"Aiden, go let the guest room girls know that breakfast is ready."

"Why? You mustn't forget, dear brother, the old saying of the wise: The early bird gets the worm."

"And the older bird is gonna acquiesce the early bird's worm if he doesn't get to knocking on that damn door. They're _guests_ , Aiden."

Aiden's cheeks flamed up in embarrassment as he noticed Natsuki listening in on the conversation. Keeping his eyes down, he slid off his chair, grumbling some very unholy threats involving Connor as he made his way over to the guest bedroom door, and knocked on the door with his back knuckle.

"Rise and shine!" He shouted, then later muttering, "You damn Gen Z and your fucked-up body clocks."

 _This kid is something else_ , Connor thought to himself as he sat down at the table, ready to eat. Yuri emerged from the room, yawning as she rubbed her eyes, followed by Sayori, who seemed to be in a very solemn mood.

Every took a seat at the table, with the arrangement being (to the right of Connor): Monika, Aiden, Sayori, Natsuki and finally Yuri around the circular dinner table. He was thoroughly surprised that Sayori had showed up at all, especially considering her extreme animosity from last night.

However, upon seeing her hungry eyes staring at the plates of food on the table, he assumed it was her starvation that brought her here.

With everyone there, Connor brought his hands up and clasped them, beginning the breakfast prayer along with Aiden.

"What are you guys doing?"

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Monika, who had asked the question.

"Praying."

Monika's eyes furrowed in curiosity, and Connor screamed inwardly to think that Monika just couldn't help but outwardly express herself.

"Praying?"

"Yes. We believe in God."

"Why?"

Connor facepalmed very hard. This was not what he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning.

"Heathen."

"Aiden, please…"

Connor looked up at everyone else, who were uncomfortably watching him. He raised his hands slightly in a gesture.

"You guys can eat if you want. I didn't make this all for myself."

Connor let out a small laugh, to which nobody joined in. The room was awkwardly silent after the petty joke was made, and Connor groaned inwardly.

 _Why can't these moments just fuckin' stay at school?!_

"AHHH * _wheeeeze_ *AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Of course.

As was typical, Aiden felt the absolute need to rub salt in the wound as he sardonically keeled over and wheezed, smacking the table with his hand several times.

"What a joker, this guy!"

Connor heard a small giggle coming from Monika, whom he looked over at. She looked back at him, her hand held up over her mouth in a dainty fashion.

"I'm so glad to be here."

Despite the shittiness of it all, that single line boosted Connor's mood immensely. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

 _Squeeeeeeeeelch._

Connor craned his head over to Aiden, who was pouring the last of the syrup's contents onto his pancakes, the sound coming from it being very audible. He looked up at everyone as their eyes focused on him.

"What? I'm actually getting hungry. Let's eat."

 _Skrrch._

Everyone's eyes went over to Sayori, who had scooted up from her chair, looking at Connor. He could see a clear amount of anger being held back on her face from being in close proximity to Monika.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to eat outside."

Without another word, she picked up her plate and walked towards the back door, pushing it open and letting it close behind her.

"Oof. Well, whatever, at least we-"

"You know…" Natsuki started. "Um, I don't, uh, mean to be rude, Mr. Connor, but, uh, I'd like to go sit outside with her...if that's okay."

"Y-Yeah...okay…"

Natsuki bowed in thanks, picking up her plate and heading outside, with a clearly distraught Aiden watching her head out the door. The dinner table was silently awkward.

"...Um..." Yuri began.

"Just go." Connor mumbled, resting his head on his hand in disappointment.

She picked up her plate and headed outside. The table was left only with Monika, Connor and Aiden. Then Aiden snickered.

"I go where the party goes. Sorry guys, but y'all are pretty lame. Peace!"

He then picked up his plate and headed outside, kicking open the door and proclaiming himself to the women outside before it closed promptly. Connor was left sitting at the dinner table, with only Monika, who was staring out the window at the conversing group of once-friends. It hurt Connor to see her so downtrodden.

"Eh, who cares about them!" Connor said, getting Monika's attention. "We can have a conversation without them."

Monika's face brightened instantly.

"You're right, my love."

There it was, once again. _My love_. Of course, he knew that she'd do something like this, considering how dire and desperate her last situation was, as well as her entire mantra in that world, if it could even be called that. He still wasn't sure how to feel about the whole 'lovers for life' things. Sure, he had wanted a girlfriend for some time, but this was so quick and sudden that he felt it would not be good to force it to work. He decided he'd take it slow, if anything.

And thus, for the next 15 minutes, Connor and Monika held a decent conversation, though it was mostly Monika asking questions about the real world, some of them extremely complex, and some of them so basic Connor had to wonder if she was born yesterday.

Actually, now that he thought about it, that was probably the case. He was sure if Aiden read his mind at this moment, he would be saying 'Yikes'.

"...And I was just curious as to what wearing actual clothes would be like! You can imagine that being a 2D figure, it was not possible to experience the feeling of fabric on the skin. I mean, I was just code at the time…"

Monika suddenly seemed to be staring into the void as she reminisced grimly on the past. Connor was desperate to keep her out of that state. He didn't want Monika depressed.

"H-Hey, you know, now that I think about it, you guys do need more clothing...maybe...we could go to the mall tomorrow…"

At the mention of shopping, Monika's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, though she tried to contain it.

"That sounds like...a good idea." She said, her foot tapping rapidly in excitement. Connor sighed, though for some odd reason, for the first time in his life, he was _actually_ looking forward to shopping. Maybe this was an effect of being around an attractive girl that expressed interest?

"Alright then." Connor proclaimed, scooting up from his chair. "We should get going before traffic really hits. It's Thursday morning, so there's gonna be few people at the mall. Hopefully, this nice weather will hold up till then."

"Wait, didn't you say tomorrow?"

Connor froze.

 _I look like such a dumb motherfucker right now._

"I...I meant today."

"Oh, okay!"

"To the mall we GO!"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _What may happen at the mall?_

 _Will somebody encounter conflict?_

 _How will the rivalry between Monika and the other Dokis turn out?_

 _Is it possible to kill off Aiden this early in a party-slice of life story?_

* * *

Find out next time in **Doki Doki: Reality of Today!**


	4. S1, EP4: A Quick Shopping Montage!

_Disclaimer:_ Episode 2 of DD:RoT has been changed somewhat. Go check it out halfway through to see the change made. It was a minor change, but I felt I just wanted to inform you of the change.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Quick Shopping Montage!**

"Bruuuuuh." Muttered Aiden as we sat in traffic on the highway.

A freezing, bitter morning greeted them, despite being in the MIDDLE of the summer. Another sign that this day was going to be utter trash.

Connor sighed and groaned in unison, an almost-feral and animalistic sound. He couldn't really blame the weather. Ever since last year, after the announcement of the Earth's eroding atmosphere or something like that, it was said that a lot of drastic and odd changes would come to befall this world.

It sucked. It really sucked.

"This sucks. This _really_ fuckin' sucks."

Connor turned all the way around in his seat with a face of comical disbelief as he stared at Aiden, crammed between Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri in the backseat, who were shivering in his mother's clothes.

Aiden was not shivering. In fact, the aura of pure frustration radiating around him probably heated him up well enough. Nonetheless, the little shit was staring daggers at Connor.

"You're such a cunt."

"Sorry, Aiden. You know the rule. Adults in the front seat."

"But I called shotgun!"

"Adults in the front seat."

"Why does this fuckin' _strange alien girl_ get priority over your _own_ _brother?!_ "

"Adults in the front seat."

"You're probably just trying to get in her _fucking_ pants-"

"Adults in the front seat-"

"SHUTTHEFUCKUP, I GET IT!"

Connor could audibly hear Aiden inciting threats of harm under his breath as he whipped out his phone and began playing with it. Natsuki and Yuri, desperate to take their attention off the cold, watched on to whatever he was playing, to which he noticed.

"The fuck do you guys want…"

And yet, he didn't protest further.

As Connor was about to rotate his view back to the road, he noticed Sayori, sitting quietly in the corner, her shivering minimal as she concentrated a constant death glare on the back of Monika's head. This worried him, especially since he knew the history between these two. Of course, his obvious bias towards Monika played a factor in how he viewed this feud. Nonetheless, the last thing he wanted was a continuing feud stewing in his home over the course of quarantine.

Connor shifted back to the front seat, his eyes glancing over Monika, who hadn't taken her eyes off him since they had first met. By this point, Connor had no idea how to approach this, but had been planning numerous ways to ask her out properly since they had met. He hoped she wouldn't try to pull any psychotic stuff with him as she had in that game.

Regardless, her constant gazing had made him uncomfortable. Connor decided to keep his eyes forward on the traffic. Cars and cars piled in a small runway, many of them honking, others with their drivers cursing and flipping people off. Connor turned pale white when he saw two drivers further up get out of their cars and begin beating each other, to which the surrounding drivers cheered them on from inside their cars.

 _We're gonna be here for some time_ , Connor thought with dread.

* * *

They were. Having spent an entire hour in that traffic, they finally cleared out after a supposed car had driven up a tollway that went in the opposite direction and towards exiting traffic, which caused a massive pileup. Upon hearing this, Connor started to better understand why human advancement was a double edged sword.

 _Natural selection isn't allowed to do its thing and kill off the weak and stupid_ , Connor ranted in his mind. _We have to prevent these parasites from surviving, we need more than an upper respiratory virus, WE NEED A PURGE-_

"Hey, dickweed, we're here."

Connor snapped out of his trance, looking up at the giant mall in front of them. The entrance was grand, with only the fountains on either side looking even more grandiose. Seeing this, Connor had to reflect on how big Texas as a state was in order for a single mall to pull off this kind of grand display.

"Welp, time to go shopping."

* * *

"Woah, what's that?!"

"This place is really nice…"

"Is that a bakery?!"

Connor continued strutting silently in front of the group of girls, who were admiring the very pleasant-looking plaza they had entered. As the Coronavirus was still prevalent, the mall was almost completely empty, save for a few people walking around. This was a phenomena, however, as Connor knew that most parts of Texas were not giving a damn about the virus and were going out very often. Thus, he was left confused at both the lack of people in the mall and the mall opening, despite the few visitors inside.

His questions seemed to be answered by most of the little stores within the mall having closed up. Fortunately for him, his goal of attaining clothing and groceries would be achievable in one visit as he noticed a few clothing stores and mini-marts were still open.

Earlier that morning, right before they were going to go shopping, Monika had suddenly revealed several forms of identification for all of the girls, all of them seemingly completely legitimate. Where she had pulled all of this from, Connor was afraid to ponder. He assumed she had acquired them as a means to travel across the country without being questioned or investigated.

This opened up an entirely new line of thinking for Connor. Now that there seemed to be some pre-meditated effort to secure their assimilation into society, Connor was beginning to suspect whether or not these four girls were actually sent as infiltrators into human society.

He couldn't help but sigh at that possibility. If that were the case, he wouldn't be able to do shit about it. An almost-rural living young adult about to enter college and his egomaniac little brother were no match for an incomprehensibly-advanced alien invasion.

It is what it is, Connor thought to himself, a bit more comforted by the thought that he would be unable to stop any invasion even if he wanted to.

Nonetheless, the IDs made traveling around far less risky. The first order of business was to get clothing, then wallets, and finally groceries.

"We're gonna do this quickly, in and out." Connor muttered to himself. The last thing he wanted was to idle about in a place that he wasn't supposed to be in the first place, especially during this virus outbreak.

"Okay, but like, can I go buy some baked goods with Natsuki?"

Connor turned his head down towards Aiden, who had requested this very politely.

"...Sure. If you get lost, call me."

Aiden's face lit up.

"FUCK YEA- er...good to know. Good luck on your...shopping."

Aiden said that last word with an expression of disgust, before heading off with Natsuki to go visit the nearby bakery.

Connor continued on with his shopping, skimming through the various clothing stores and allowing Monika and Yuri to go ahead and start picking out their clothing. During this time, he had gotten to speak to Yuri a bit more, and while there weren't any major breakthroughs in social interaction, they had become more acquainted with one another.

Connor turned his head towards Sayori, who was quietly inspecting a few blouses at a nearby rack. She had been cold to him since breakfast, and while he couldn't blame her, he didn't want this to persist throughout the quarantine.

 _"...And as it turns out, there were actually no alien life forms at the crash site."_

Connor caught onto the words of a newscaster on a nearby TV. He turned his attention over and listened in. A female news reporter was talking as a picture of the crash site was displayed, with government vehicles and infrastructure surrounding it.

 _"As the government continues to investigate these strange meteors, many people have been asking about the 'extraterrestrial' that was claimed to have been at the site of the crash last time. Unfortunately, our last news reporter was making up stories and invented the idea of an alien life form, as no extraterrestrials have been sighted at the crash site by police officers or any other officials arriving on-scene."_

"Seriously?" Connor muttered. He knew, above everyone else, that he had seen a monster in that smoke and ash. He had hoped it was just adrenaline playing tricks on his eyes, but…

"Hey, Connor."

Connor heard Yuri's voice, and turned over to see her shyly standing in front of him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Um...I'm a little hungry. Do you mind if we grab something to eat on the way out of here?"

 _Holy shit, you're STILL hungry even after that monster breakfast?!,_ Connor thought in bewilderment.

"Uh, sure…"

"Okay. Thank you, Connor."

For a moment, it seemed as if Yuri was blushing slightly, before she returned back to looking through the racks of clothing. Connor released a pent-up sigh. He looked down at the bills in his hand. Along with the identification Monika had brought along, there was also $400 in cash that had been on her person. It was almost as if whatever force that had sent her down here also predicted that they would need to buy some bare necessities.

 _Look for the bare necessities_ , Connor thought musically. _The simple bare necessities-_

"Hey, my love!"

"Jesus Christ!" Connor yelped, jump-scared by Monika's sudden appearance. She had that same smile on her face, her hands clasped behind her back.

"What do you think of this outfit I chose, Connor?"

As she said this, Connor's eyes instinctively moved to view her clothing.

He had to suppress himself from blushing in adoration. She was wearing a very modest white dress with shoulder straps. He had to muster every ounce of willpower to not stare lasciviously at her cleavage, which hung just below eyesight.

"That...is nice. But...I think you should pick something less...revealing."

Monika tilted her head in confusion, something Connor was starting to notice happened a little too often.

"What do you mean, Connor?"

"I mean, how about a shirt with a jacket or something? And maybe some leggings or jeans or something, just not jeggings, for God's sake…"

Monika scratched her head in confusion, or rather, she lightly clawed at her head. She still wasn't used to moving around as an actual, living person yet.

"I'm not sure entirely what you mean, but I'll go try on some more outfits!" She said, skipping off to go and look around the racks. However, no matter how far she went, she never broke the line of sight on Connor. He sighed.

She had been excessively clingy the entire time he'd been around her. It was damn near a miracle that she went anywhere beyond five meters away from him, and she never went anywhere that she couldn't directly see Connor. He already was aware that she would be like this, especially considering what had happened to her.

Nonetheless, he hoped this would eventually fade away. He wanted her to be an individual, not an accessory to him.

But, like every other recent development in his life, he surmised it would be a while before the issue was resolved.

He noticed a particular pair of jeans of which he took a liking to. However, upon grabbing them from the rack and inspecting the price tag-

"$50 for a pair of fucking jeans? These better be Gucci."

* * *

After another hour or so of clothes shopping (Natsuki had returned to do her own clothes shopping), Connor decided it was about time to eat. The group walked around the mall a bit more, with Connor working fervently to prevent everyone from getting sidetracked. Every second spent here was a huge risk, especially since Connor had no idea of whether or not the government was aware of his actions at the crash site.

Finally, they had come upon the modest yet time-tested Panda Express, among only a few other open food lines. Connor looked back at the group, all of whom were outfitted in much more fashionable clothing than Connor's clothes, which they were wearing on the way to the mall. Even worse...he had to give them his mother's bras and panties so they could go out in public without looking like whores.

The act of sifting through his mother's lingerie to find a double-D sized bra for Yuri and Monika was...extremely unpleasant. By the end of it, he felt like sewer scum.

"Let's just order some takeout and go home." Connor muttered. Just by reminiscing on the unspeakable acts he had carried out in his parents' bedroom, he had all of his energy sapped from him. And frankly, he wanted to go home just so he could figure out his situation some more.

He, along with the rest of the group, passed through the line very quickly, though Connor had to help Monika with ordering, and Aiden tried to flex on Natsuki by paying for her meal. However, the card he used on the machine was declined, and so he embarrassingly paid in cash.

As they headed to the seating area, Natsuki was the first to call a spot, which just so happened to be next to a large aquarium. No one protested, of course.

As they got seated, Connor noticed the proportionality differences between the servings of fried rice on Monika's plate and on his plate.

"Did I just get shorted on fried rice?" Connor muttered under his breath, and, of course, his younger brother just so happened to be within earshot. Aiden snickered, triggering Connor to side kick him in the shin.

Aiden fell to the floor in pain and agony; However, because Natsuki was sitting across from him, he was silent in his suffering, and passed it off as a set of push-ups.

"I'm gonna go ask for some more." Connor said, getting up from his seat.

"You don't think...that would be...a bit rude?" Aiden mumbled through waves of pain.

"I paid money for this meal, I want the full meal." Connor asserted, heading towards the food line.

As he was making his way over, Connor noticed there to be a lack of staff manning the cafeteria. Dismayed, he looked around to see if there was an entrance to the kitchen. The last thing he wanted to do was make a scene, but he wasn't going to back down from something he paid for. Of course, he would be wrong if he didn't admit that Monika's presence enabled this alpha decision.

Having located the side entrance, he couldn't help but gulp.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Connor muttered, trying to hype himself up into walking through those intimidating kitchen back-doors. He fully believed in all the ideas that chefs and cooks were fierce and aggressive, with Gordon Ramsay being the prime example. It would be even worse if he pissed off cooks from another country that he hadn't a clue what their culture was like.

Nonetheless…

He pushed through the double doors with pure grit.

"I'd like to know why I was scammed out of my money-!"

He immediately paused in his tracks as he noticed several Chinese men gathered around a single foreign national, who was shivering on the floor. These Chinese men were all armed with cleavers, which they held menacingly as they locked eyes with Connor Moretti.

"Good day to you."

Connor immediately did a 180 and slinked back out the door.

* * *

"Ah, fuck, that was too much." Aiden muttered as he tried to refill a small container with ketchup, switching to another small container to retry. He had ordered fries from another food joint nearby, but he paid the iron price™ by under-estimating the amount of ketchup he would consume. Now, he had _over_ -estimated the amount, which only led him to reflect on his ability to gauge how much ketchup should be poured into a small cup.

While he was doing this menial task, he turned around idly, only to spot his brother coming from around the corner.

"Connor, my boy, what seems to be the probl- holy shit, you're pale as fuck!"

Connor, who was gaunt as a ghoul, stumbled back towards the table everyone was sitting at.

"Good day to you." Connor mumbled. "Good day to you, good day to you…"

As he stumbled his way back towards the table, Aiden was left to stare at him in bewilderment. And while he was distracted….

"Shit! Too much again!"


	5. S1, EP5: A Day In The Life!

Chapter 5: A Day In The Life!

"Fuck."

Connor felt his heart drop as he opened the pantry door to reveal a nearly-empty food storage closet.

This was to be expected, of course. Feeding four extra women on top of the already consumption-heavy Aiden was bound to lead to this sooner or later.

This situation was not going to work out. He had to figure out a way to get more food on the table, or they'd have a bigger problem on their hands than their already-shit predicament.

"Maybe if I just apply for unemployment…" He muttered.

Then again, that would also be a bad idea. He had a very secure job at the pizzeria under his boss, who was actually paying him a lot more for working during this pandemic and halving the amount of time he'd have to work.

What pissed Connor off was that he had been so close to getting a stimulus check, but his 'single' status had disqualified him from being eligible, which almost sent him into a rampage when he found out.

He turned to look at Monika, who was standing a few feet away, staring at him with an intent expression on her face. He wasn't entirely sure why she had such an expression, but he didn't bother to ask.

 _Maybe if I could temporarily absolve that 'single' status…_

Connor shook his head. He wasn't going to marry this woman just for a stimulus check.

"Oh well," He muttered. "Should be receiving my paycheck tonight."

"Oh, you work, Connor?" Monika inquired. "Where do you work?"

"Uh, a….pizzeria."

"Really? Tell me more!"

Connor was surprised. He had thought Monika would snicker at his place of employment. Then again, he wasn't sure why she would do that at all. Stupid fuckin' 18-year old thoughts.

"Well, uh, I mean.." Connor started, closing the pantry. "There's, uh….you know, the _register..._ then...uh...you know, it- it's a lot of different...different responsibilities."

Despite his half-assed explanation, Monika was nodding her head as if Connor were giving an inspirational speech.

"Wow." She thought aloud. "It sure must be a lot of work!"

"Yeah- hey, uh, wanna go play a game?"

Monika's face lit up like a floodlight.

"YES!" She squealed. "I always wanted to play games in real life!"

 _Weirdest sentence said today,_ Connor thought.

"Well, let's go get it set up. I'll go and ask Aiden if he wants to play, as well."

* * *

"Now, I'm _well_ aware that you two are probably newborns when it comes to social media…"

Aiden was in the middle of explaining to Sayori and Natsuki about the qualities of social media, and was using Instagram as the first example for them.

"I mean," Sayori began. "I know what social media is-"

Aiden turned his head and gave her the most despair-filled expression she had ever seen.

"But!" She rushed to speak. "I haven't actually _experienced_ what it's like. I mean...I don't really know much about this... _world,_ besides basic stuff like trees and cars and school and...stuff."

"Ah." Aiden articulated. "Then I shall bestow upon you my vast knowledge of these platforms. The _first_ thing you must remember about _any_ social media platform is...that they're all filled with a bunch of narcissistic, circle-jerking, high-horse riding shitheads that like to play the social justice police at every twist and turn."

"That summary sounds really biased." Natsuki pointed out.

"Of course not! I mean, what else do you use social media for except to trash other people's valued ideas, beliefs, views and content? It's meant to be a cesspool of mediocrity and stupidity."

Natsuki and Sayori looked at each other with skepticism for a moment as they heard this, then turned back to the screen that Aiden was on.

"Oh, what are you doing right now?" Sayori questioned.

"Simply making my account first." Aiden muttered, focused on typing in completely fake information to fill out the registration page.

"Wait, but you told us how social media was like you had already made an account."

"Well, you don't _need_ an account to see the degeneracy on these platforms. Ah, now that I've finished all that, I will show you ladies how easy it is to accrue followers on this pathetic app with just one simple trick!"

He found a very nice background of mountains, blue skies and a downwards stream of water, then chose it for his post.

"Next, we add the dramatic/inspirational quote…"

He began typing in the quote:

* * *

 _If you want to know what it's like to have asthma, twist your lower torso around as much as you can and try to breathe. These people have to live with that_ _ **every day.**_

* * *

"Center it in front of the mountains so the font doesn't contrast the background, and...post!"

He pressed the 'post' button, officially publishing the work to Instagram.

"And then we simply wait until this shoots off into popularity. Look, see? It's already got one like!"

"But you were the one that pressed the like button."

"Regardless, this will get popular because people are terribly simple creatures."

His door then opened as Connor peered into the room.

"Uh, sorry to bother y'all, but...was wondering if anyone wanted to play a video game with us?"

Natsuki's eyes lit up at the word 'videogame'.

"Who all is playing this 'bideo bame'?" Aiden inquired.

"Not sure why you decided to say it like a retard, but it's just me and Monika right now-"

Sayori suddenly stood up.

"Me and Natsuki are good. We're gonna go and hang out with Yuri."

Natsuki's expression fell from her face, replaced by disappointment.

"Wha...but I wanna-"

"Come _on_ , Natsuki. Let's go hang with Yuri."

Natsuki slid off the bed, looking forlorn.

"...Okay."

As Sayori and Natsuki were walking out the door, Sayori shot a glance to Connor. It was filled with resentment.

"Thanks for the offer, though." She mumbled.

With that, they left.

"...The fuck?" Aiden raised his hands in protest. "The fuck was all that about? Goddamnit, this is why I don't hang around women."

"And you called _me_ the incel." Connor said, shaking his head. "Look, all of them are in a pretty shitty situation, you can't deny that. I mean, come on, you played the same game I did. You saw what happened."

Connor sat on the bed besides Aiden, who wore an expression of disappointment.

"We need to let them work this shit out themselves, alright? The wounds are still _really_ fresh, I'm sure. I think the best course of action is to just try and make this work for right now."

"Connor, what are we gonna do about this whole situation anyways?"

Connor wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I mean," Aiden started. "I can't really normalize this situation that easily. You _picked up_ these women, who were originally from a _game,_ then _brought them_ to our house from a _meteor crash site._ How the fuck am I supposed to act like this is normal? And what the hell are we gonna do about this? Are we just expected to carry on our daily lives with all this shit?"

"Aiden, I have no damn clue what we're gonna do. But I can't think of anything better than simply continuing on as we can. We can't tell the police, unless you want to have your life turned upside down by government investigation. We can't just _get rid_ of them, either."

Aiden sighed.

"I _guess."_

"Look at it this way: We could have had some _ugly ass_ aliens. Instead, we got _four hot babes_ just chilling in our house. You can't say we at least got lucky with that."

"Yeah, you're right about that- Wait, why are you talking about this situation like it was inevitable?! _Your_ dumb ass was the one who picked them up in the first place!"

"Erm...well, we can't change it now, so…"

"For once, I feel like _I_ have to deal with the little brother's bullshit."

"Are you gonna come and play videogames with us or not?"

"...What game?"

* * *

As Connor started up _Crawl,_ Aiden sat awkwardly next to Monika, occasionally looking at his phone for text messages and fiddling with the controller.

"So…" He began, trying to start a conversation with this woman he barely knew. "...What was it like being two-dimensional?"

"Aiden! What the hell?" Connor chided him. "That is extremely rude!"

Aiden raised his hands in protest.

" _Why?_ How am I supposed to know if this is like some post-trauma shit?"

"Well…" Monika began, and Aiden's entire body swiveled towards her as he was intent on hearing the answer. Monika half-smiled as the gesture was funny to her.

"Erm...well...it was... I didn't have a physical body. Now that I _do,_ I think I could say confidently that it felt like someone had taken my brain out of my body, coded it into a program, then removed every physical feeling I had besides sight and pain. And...I felt like I had been disconnected from everything. Reality, feeling, my sense of time, my perception...All of it had been robbed from me. I never actually _got_ to experience life until now."

She became very depressed as she seemed to recall specific memories.

"I...I never got to have parents. I never got to grow up with a childhood. I never got to eat food, or drink...I never got to…"

Her voice cracked.

"...To find love."

Aiden seemed deeply discomforted, possibly regretting having asked her the question in the first place.

"Um...well, you're here _now_!" Aiden declared, putting on a very positive expression. "So...why don't we play some games, eh?"

Monika nodded, raising her head and smiling.

"Yeah, of course."

And so they began playing the game, as Connor explained the mechanics to Monika.

"Okay, so basically, we all start out in this little room as humans. We're gonna try to kill each other when the timer counts down."

And so they continued playing, with Connor coaching Monika through the tutorial as Aiden mercilessly attacked Connor's character in the PvPs.

"For God's sake, Aiden, would you give me a break?"

"Breaks are bones and bitches, Connor. Gotta step your gaming ability up."

"You always got an excuse for your bull- Woah!"

Just as he took his attention off helping Monika, he noticed her fall backwards onto the carpet, her eyes having rolled up into the back of her head.

Connor froze for a moment, his mind locked in a panic.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, CONNOR?! CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

"Wha...wha…"

He shook his head, trying to take himself out of his frozen panic.

"Um...we...we can't call the ambulance! Did you forget the government is still after us? This'll throw up a shitton of red flags."

"Then what the hell do you propose? Last I recall, you didn't have an MD sitting on your desk!"

"I'll...I'll call my friend. He's not a medic, but he knows about psychology. And...she doesn't seem like she's having a seizure or anything. Maybe she just fainted?"

"Why don't you _check_ her heartbeat before making these assumptions, Doctor Connor?"

Connor placed two fingers on her wrist, and waited a few moments.

"...Yeah, she's alive. And her heartbeat isn't irregular, at least I don't think so."

Aiden released a sigh of relief.

"Fuck _me_. The last thing we need is a dead alien on our floor."

Connor gritted his teeth.

"Aiden, you _really_ need to stop being so damn insensitive. You're gonna lose more than your fair share of friends with this kind of behavior."

Aiden clicked his tongue against his teeth, crouching down next to Connor.

"Connor, why are you so adamant in acting like she's just a normal human? Has that coochie made you lose connection with reality?"

Connor's cheeks flamed up as he turned to his brother in outrage.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!"

"Come on, dude. It's pretty damn obvious that you're trying to get in her _guts-"_

"SHUT THE FUCK-! Damn it, I'm just gonna call Franklin up!"

Connor whipped out his iPhone and began scrolling to Franklin's contact, ringing him up.

"The Psychology Major? The hell is he gonna do, alleviate her guilt? We need a _medical_ practitioner, Connor."

"Well unfortunately I'm not convenient enough to have a fuckin' doctor on call, so we're just gonna have to settle for the psych major!"

* * *

 _Ding, dong._

Connor rushed to the door, throwing it open, revealing a startled black man only slightly taller than him.

"Wha-"

"Come on, Franklin!"

"O-Okay, damn…"

After shutting the door, Connor and Franklin rushed back towards the living room to Aiden, who was subtly poking one of Monika's boobs.

"Is this what it feels like?" He muttered.

"AIDEN!"

Aiden flew into the air like a frightened cat as Connor's booming voice echoed through the living room.

"FUCK IN A DUCK, CONNOR! Can you not shout in my damn ear!"

Connor shook his head in frustration, looking to Franklin, who was expressing deep concern.

"Uh, you got an unconscious woman on your carpet, Connor."

"I know. Help me out."

"Help you out?! What am I supposed to do? I'm not a doctor!"

Connor noticed Aiden holding an 'I told you, bitch' expression on his face.

"I don't think it's a medical issue, and- and even if it is, you have at least _some_ idea of what to do, right?"

"I mean…" Franklin sighed. "Let me take a look at her."

Franklin took a knee and turned Monika's head around, then opened her eyes.

" _Damn_ she's fine...and she has a _really_ close resemblance to that character from that horror game...what was it called?"

"Doki Doki Literature Club." Aiden proclaimed proudly. Connor wasn't sure why he was proud of saying that.

"Yeah, that. Anyways, what were you guys doing before she collapsed like this?"

"Uh...we were playing a game of _Crawl._ And in the middle of it, I looked over and I noticed she seemed kind of...like...wide-eyed. As if she were...fuck, I dunno."

"So she collapsed while she was playing a videogame?"

"Yeah."

Franklin rubbed his chin for a bit.

"Could be epilepsy. But if that were the case, she'd be having a seizure. Maybe she just fainted?"

"I don't see how. She never showed any signs of anemia or any other type of disorders that would cause fainting."

Franklin rubbed his chin a bit more.

"...Only thing I can think of is a brain overload."

"Huh? What is that?"

"Basically, like an information overload. Kinda like when a potato PC tries to run Minecraft with the realistic skin pack, it overloads and crashes the computer. It can happen in humans, but it's not a serious problem most of the time. I dunno, sounds stupid, but I can't see any other possibility. Played a high-intensity game then collapsed, and doesn't show signs of a seizure or a coma."

"That makes sense, now that I think about it."

Franklin raised one eyebrow.

"Oh? On God? How does it make sense?"

Connor opened his mouth, ready to explain Monika's condition, when he quickly realized how absolutely fucking stupid that was.

"Well…"

"Uh, by the way, you have yet to explain why the hell there's an unconscious woman on your floor."

Franklin crossed his arms, and Connor began to internally panic as he tried to search for a viable explanation.

"Well, you see…" Aiden began.

 _NO!_ Connor thought in horror. _SHUT THE FUCK UP, AIDEN!_

"... _Connor_ here decided to give Tinder a try, and _somehow_ he managed to snatch _this_ beauty. God knows how, but…"

Franklin looked at Monika, then back at Connor, then back at Monika.

"...Connor, you know I'm one of your best friends, but-"

He pointed at Monika, looking back at Connor.

"How?"

Connor, feeling utterly humiliated and embarrassed, decided to answer the best way he could.

"...It is what it is."

Franklin grinned.

"It iiiiis what it iiiiis."

Franklin placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the girl, who was beginning to awaken.

"Welp. Seems we were right." He surmised. "If this is _actually_ the case, I would suggest you help her prevent that from happening again. She needs to absorb information at a much slower rate. Maybe watch a slow movie, or play a board game or something. Guess I'll leave you to it, then."

Connor nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Franklin."

"By the way, when are the boys next meeting up to hang out?"

"Oh, uh...how about Tuesday? I don't have to work that day."

Franklin nodded, walking out the door.

"Alrighty, then. I'll see ya there. And, uh…"

He turned back for a moment, eyeing Monika, who was still stirring from her unconscious state.

"...Yeah. See ya."

* * *

At around 9, and after waking up Monika from her fainting episode, he decided it was probably best if she unwound after that incident.

Thus, he proposed something that he believed would help her 'ease' into this whole 'information' thing, which was to watch a movie. He decided to give her a selection of movies to watch on Netflix, and would let her decide.

Eventually, they ended up watching the first episode of _Ozark_ , which Connor dreaded would be a nightmare to explain everything that was going on, especially with Monika's very finite worldly knowledge.

However, as they started it up, he found that she was a quick learner and was easily able to form an understanding of what was going on based on contextual clues and Connor telling her what something was.

Meanwhile, Connor would occasionally check up on Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki, who were spending their time turning the master bedroom into their personal hangout area.

In honesty to himself, Connor had half-expected those three to try and escape this place to go somewhere else. However, after reconsidering that thought over a few times, he realized how stupid it sounded, considering that they had no understanding nor idea of what to do.

As the episode progressed, Connor started noticing that Monika was scooting closer and closer to him, until she was practically nestled up beside him. Obviously, he could sense the signs, but he felt cowardly for not having made the first move.

Then again, this was the most unique of scenarios, so he wasn't frustrated about the outcome.

At this point, he noticed that his arm was quite uncomfortable as it was stuck between his side and her side.

And then, a light in his dumbass brain lit up. He looked to see that she had a completely exposed back, where there was missing one intimately wrapped arm around her shoulders.

He took a few minutes to work up the courage.

 _Come on, pussy! You already know she wants it! Just...do it!_

He had to gather up all the willpower in his mind, body and soul to get ready for this execution of a maneuver.

 _COME ON, PUSSY! DO IT! FUCKING DO IT!_

In one, natural, fluid motion, he slid his arm out between the divide between them and around her shoulder. Monika clearly noticed this and slid in next to Connor, laying her head on his shoulders.

For a few seconds, Connor felt as if he were in paradise. This was undoubtedly the most romantic-

 _Crackle._

...This was undoubtedly the most romanti-

 _Crackle, crackle._

-c situation he had ever-

 _Crackle, crackle, crackle._

- _HE HAD EVER BEEN IN-_

 _CRACKLE-CRACKLE-CRACKLE-_

"FUCKING HELL!" Connor shouted in a fit of rage, shooting up from his seat and looking over at the kitchen.

 _Of course it was fucking Aiden, digging into the last bag of fucking pretzels._ Aiden, upon realizing he was found out, looked at Connor like a deer in the headlights.

"Aiden, you little shit."

"Connor, please-"

"COME HERE, YOU RASCAL BASTARD!"

Connor clambered over the couch, ultimately ending up slipping on one of the pillows and falling onto the floor, much to Aiden's amusement.

"LOL!" Aiden cackled. Connor got up, his rabid eyes trained on Aiden.

" _I am going to discipline you, boy."_ He rasped.

Aiden's smirk dropped from his face as he heard the threatening tone in Connor's voice.

"Hey, look, buddy, it was a little bit funny, no need to be-"

"RRAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As Connor was chasing Aiden around the house, Monika couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

For the first time since her emergence into this world, she felt truly happy.


End file.
